


The Second Apocalypse

by EchoShadows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Apocalypse, Crossover, Death, Depression, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kidnapping, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Murder, Post-Apocalypse, Sad, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShadows/pseuds/EchoShadows
Summary: There is another apocalypse approaching for the Winchesters. However, it's even worse than the apocalypse that both Sam and Dean thought had ended. Now, we're approaching a very real, zombie apocalypse. There is, however, one problem: their hunting equipment won't be enough to stop the zombie apocalypse. Because, this is even worse than the war between Lucifer and Michael. And there will be quite a few interesting people they meet along the way. That makes this: The Second Apocalypse.





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> !!PSA!!
> 
> This is a MAJOR crossover between three different worlds. One might be more active than the other, but will include some minor characters from each one, if possible. Please note that some of the characters may seem a bit humorous; however, that's only in the beginning. As the story progresses, it will get a bit more serious. However, there will still be some funny bits here and there. Thank you for reading the notes, you may continue forward.
> 
> !!PSA OVER!!

I was carefully walking down the dead, empty highway of Atlanta, Georgia. The hot, summer sun was brutally beaming down upon me. My ears began to pick up the sound of an old car approaching from behind. I turned around and noticed an old black, Chevy Impala rolling down the road. Wondering how the hell they managed to keep it in such fine condition. As the car approached me, I was curious to see who was inside. So, I waited behind an abandoned car--carefully spectating what kind of people they were.

I watched as they got out of the car, glancing around at everything that had been abandoned for months. “We know you’re here somewhere,” one of them said. His voice was low and deep. And his hair was cut short. He wore a denim jacket and blue jeans that were faded. I glanced at the other man who was with him, his hair was longer. About shoulder length, and he was wearing a perfectly buttoned up flannel.

I hesitated, waiting to see what they would do. They were about to get back into the car when I jumped out. “Wait, please!” I shouted. They stopped and turned to glance at me. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t sure who you guys were,” I said, as I began to approach them. Sweat going down my back, as I carefully and slowly approached them.   
“Who are you?” The one who spoke earlier questioned.   
“I’m Autumn; please--whoever you are, I’m not going to hurt you,” I answered, as I was closer to them, but still kept my distance.   
“What do you mean to hurt you?” The other one said, the one with the longer hair.   
“You guys don’t know?” I asked, oddly surprised.   
“Know what?” The same man asked.   
“We’re in the end of the world,” I informed.

They looked at each other with worry on their faces. “Come with us for some questioning.” The one with shorter hair said.   
“You’re not going to kill me, are you?” I asked with worry scattered all through my voice.   
“Look, we just want to make sure there’s nothing wrong with you.” The long-haired boy replied.   
“Alright, but I still don’t trust you guys,” I stated, then approached the car. “What are your names?”   
“I’m Sam, and this is Dean.”   
“Nice to meet you boys,” I said then cautiously hopped into the Impala.

They drove until they reached an old building that I’d been hiding in for months. Watching people come and go as they get eaten by the walking dead corpses. They parked in front of it and got out of the car. I followed as I made sure I had everything in my bag still from my earlier scavenge. “What a coincidence, you two choose the building I’ve been living in,” I inform with a small laugh. Still making sure to keep my guard up.   
“You live in there?” Dean questioned suspiciously.   
“Yes, it’s not exactly a five-star hotel, but it’s what you get in the apocalypse,” I said as I quickly approach the door to the three-story building.   
“How long have you been here?” Sam curiously asked, as they both slowly followed behind.   
“About a month or two,” I answered, then glanced behind me. “Make sure to lock the door, the walkers will get in if you don’t,” I said, taking a look at Dean.   
“Walkers?” Sam asked.  
“Yes, the corpses that are roaming the earth?”

“Wait, did you say corpses?” Dean practically shouted, causing me to cringe. I turned around and shot a sharp glance at him.   
“Dean, if you’re going to keep shouting, you might as well throw yourself at them,” I warned, then stomped up the stairs.   
“Why aren’t there any lights on?” Sam asked yet another question as we walked into my apartment on the top floor.   
“Because there’s no electricity anymore.”   
“What do you mean?”   
I let out a sigh, wondering where the hell these guys have been for the last five months. “They bombed Atlanta, hoping to get rid of all those that were infected.” I began to explain, setting my backpack down on the couch.   
“Like, a virus type infection?” Dean asked as he scanned the place.   
“I guess you could call it that.”

“What kind of virus is this?” Sam spoke up, as he stood near the door.   
“Nobody knows, I’ve looked into it; however, there doesn’t seem to be an explanation for it,” I answered, as I glanced over at books I’ve stolen from multiple libraries. “Where are you guys from? You don’t seem to look like you’ve been out there for long.”   
“Trust me, you have no idea,” Dean says sarcastically, then standing next to Sam once again.   
I mentally laughed in my head at their height differences. But, I will say, I have no clue which one is cuter.   
“So do you live by yourself?” Dean asks.   
“Ever since my mum died, and my stepdad... Well, I haven’t seen him since the beginning.”   
“How did your mum die?” Sam asks.   
“She got bit back in PA,” I answer, trying not to allow myself to become emotional. Especially in front of two total strangers.

“You can pull your Impala into the garage. It’ll be safe there.” I said, knowing that someone is bound to end up stealing it.   
“Thanks, but I think you could just point us to the nearest-”   
“Hotels aren’t a thing anymore, but you’re more than welcome to stay across the hall.”   
“No thanks, but uh, I think we’ll be alright.”   
“Dean, she’s offering us a place. Besides, she seems like she knows more than we do.”   
“I appreciate the compliment but, I know just about as much as you do.” I step in with an irritated sigh.

“Fine, but if anything happens to my car, I will not be a pretty pink, friendly princess,” Dean says then walking out of the apartment.   
“Nothing will happen if it’s hidden,” I reassure loud enough so he could still hear.   
“So, I’m just curious,” Sam began to speak, as I noticed he picked up one of the medical books I’ve found while scavenging for supplies. “How does one become infected?”   
“If you get bitten and don’t amputate the infected area, you turn.” I informed, “also, you can turn by simply dying.” I added, remembering that one extra fine print that nobody seems to realise.   
“Huh, so it can happen to anyone?”   
“Pretty much. You, me, even the most immune person can be infected.”   
“But how is it that this seems to only be the infected city?” His question seemed to add some thought in my mind. It did seem odd that they didn’t seem like they had been part of the apocalypse for very long.

“Maybe it hasn’t had a chance to spread yet,” I suggested, then moving to look out the semi-large window overlooking the front of the building. “Do you mind helping me set up more weapons on the roof?” I asked, remembering I had picked up some more weapons and ammo on my earlier hunt.   
“Weapons?” Sam questions, as he caught my gaze.   
“To keep the walkers from getting too close,” I answered, then moving towards a closet opposite of the room. I took another glance at Sam, “Where did you guys come from?” I ask out of pure curiosity. Besides them appearing like they hadn’t been beaten up--they looked far too clean, and their car seemed to be in much better condition than half the cars abandoned along the highway.

“Up north, but I still don’t quite understand how things can change that fast.” I could hear the worry in his voice, which caused me to frown. Biting the side of my mouth, I turned to pull out most of the ammo we needed, along with a few extra guns that wouldn’t draw too much attention. Knowing what little sound could draw those damn things near.   
“Take whatever you can, but not too much.” I requested, then walking out of the apartment, moving to the stairs that lead up to the roof.   
As I bent down to set up the guns, while I was looking through the scope, I noticed someone running down the small alley behind the apartment building. ‘What the..’ I thought in my head, trying to get a closer look.   
“See something?” I hear Sam ask, slightly startling me.   
“Damn, you two really enjoy scaring people, don’t you?” I remarked, then moving to sit on my knees. “I thought I saw someone, but it’s probably nothing,” I informed, knowing in my mind I wouldn’t be able to brush off that I saw someone that was possibly in trouble.

“Where do you find all these weapons?”   
“Scavenging,” I answer quickly, as I grabbed a set of binoculars from my bag. “Can you finish setting these up?” I ask, trying not to sound distracted.   
“Sure, is everything alright?” Sam asks, sounding concerned for someone who had just met a person with over thirty guns in her closet.   
“Yeah, I just have to check something,” I reassured and quickly ran down the stairs. I entered the apartment, grabbing some food and water. Throwing them into a spare bag I had on hand, just in case I ran into someone who needed help. After making sure I gathered everything to get the person to the next safest area, I cautiously exited the building from the back. Keeping my footsteps quiet, as I searched the area for the person I had seen running.

‘They couldn’t have gone far,’ I thought to myself. I glanced up at the sky and noticed it was starting to set behind the tall, yet completely damaged buildings of Atlanta. I moved down the alley, holding a Colt Python out. Quickly turning around as I heard a box fall off one of the dumpsters. “Whoever you are, I need you to step out slowly,” I said loudly, but not loud enough to draw attention.   
I heard more shuffling behind one of the dumpsters. Carefully approaching where the sound was coming from. ‘Please don’t be a walker, please don’t be a walker,’ I repeated to myself. Also somewhat hoping I wouldn’t actually need to use the gun. I was never officially ‘taught’ how to use one. I suppose it was more of a, “take it, grab it, don’t shoot yourself” kind of thing.

Approaching the dumpster closer, I hesitated a moment before moving to check beside and behind it. “What the hell..” I said to myself, finally checking it. But there was nothing there. Not a walker, not even an animal. Lowering the gun, I turned to walk back to the apartment building.   
“Wait!” A somewhat familiar, yet masculine voice called out.   
“Sorry man, you had your chance,” I answered, about to shut the heavy metal door.   
“Autumn, are you really going to leave me out here?”   
Before the door could fully close, I forcefully held it open with my hand. “What did you just say?”   
“I said, are you really going to leave me out here.”   
“No, no, how do you know my name?”   
“You really don’t recognize me?”   
“Just answer the damn question.” I was getting annoyed at this point. Everyone who knows my name is either people who are dead or people who have gone missing. Or, of course, the new people I meet.

“We met a few years ago, lost contact about... A year ago?” They answered, which quite honestly wasn’t very convincing.   
“I’m sorry, what’s your name?” I ask, then noticed a small herd of walkers behind the strange man. ‘Shit,’ I thought to myself. “Quick, get inside,” I whispered, and gestured behind him.   
They quickly ran inside the building, giving me enough time to shut the metal door.   
“Alright, start talking,” I said firmly.   
“Long story short, we met sometime in 2014 I believe.”   
“You’re going to have to be more specific.”   
“I went under the name of... Je-Jeffrey?”   
“Not specific enough.”   
“How much more specific do I have to be?”   
“What else besides ‘Jeffrey’?”

“Hey uh, sorry to interrupt, but we have a visitor,” Dean says, as he walked down the stairs.   
“Alright, Jeffrey, go up the stairs and do not speak until I say you can,” I order, as I pull him up the stairs by his right arm.   
As we entered the apartment, I noticed there was a third man standing off in the distance. “Who is this?” I ask, forcefully letting go of ‘Jeffrey’s’ arm.   
“This is Cas, he’s here to help us figure out what the cause of this so-called, ‘virus’ is,” Dean informed.   
“Riiiight, and we have a stranger who keeps acting like they know me from 2014.” I sarcastically respond.   
“Really? And uh, does this stranger have a name?” Dean asks.   
“He claims to be Jeffrey, but I doubt that’s his real name.”   
“If you would just let me explain who I am, then you can find out.” ‘Jeffrey’ butts into the conversation.

“Can one of you tie this poor, sweet, lad up for questioning?” I ask, with a sly grin on my face. “Don’t you worry, as long as you comply, nothing that’s attached to your body will... become unattached.” I silently say as I move away from the door.   
The room was silent as I stepped away, and entered the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and returned to the living room. “Good job whoever tied him up,” I complimented noticing the constrictor knot that was effectively tied.   
“Look, I’m not lying when I said I met you in 2014.” He began to plead, which honestly--it was quite adorable.   
“Okay, if you know me from 2014... Then tell me something only you and I would know.”   
“We.. we used to play on Minecraft before the world went to hell-”   
“I played on Minecraft with a lot of people, you’re gonna have to do better than that.”

“We used to write really, and by really I mean.. EXTREMELY cringy books on Minecraft.”   
“Nice tr- wait, what?” That’s when names started to flood back to mind. Things became clearer, and then realised who it was. “Sya? As in, Syaoranlover5000?”  
“Took you long enough, you doof.”   
“..I’m- wow, I don’t- I don’t know what to say, just... Holy shit-”   
“You two know each other?” Dean asks, breaking the first-meeting/second-reunion we were having.   
“Yeah, actually. We’ve known each other for a long time.” I confirm, with a crazy, Cheshire smile upon my face.   
“Feel free to call me Sya, or.. Jeff, or... Whatever you’d like.”   
“How about... Jeffykinz, for old times sake?”   
“I- Autumn, why?” Sya asks, trying to hold in fits of laughter.

“I’m sorry, I had to,” I say in the soft voice, trying to remember all the things from old times.  
“Is it just me or is that soft voice actually creepy?” Dean speaks up, seemingly trying to find someplace in the conversation.   
“Oh that’s right, the third- well, the fourth man in the room,” I say, as I glance over at who I’m assuming is Castiel. “Hi, I’m Autumn.” I introduce myself.   
“How the fuck did you tie this damn thing?” Sya complains as he tries to free his hands.   
“You can never be too safe,” I answer with a small laugh as I walk over to where he was tied up. Pulling out a Bowie knife, and cutting the rope carefully.

“If you guys want, we can talk about the apocalypse and things tomorrow. It seems to be getting pretty late.” I suggest as I noticed the sun had officially set.   
“Shouldn’t we talk about this now?” Dean asks, a bit confused.   
“Well, yes, but if you want to survive, you have to get as much sleep as you can.” I pointed out with a small smile. “Anyway, the couch turns into a bed. One, or two of you can sleep there.” I informed.   
“Hey, uh, Autumn, where do you want me to sleep?” Sya softly asks.   
“You, my good sir, will sleep on the floor like a good person. And not be creepy by trying to sleep in the same bed as me.” I replied, walking to a different closet that had a bunch of spare blankets left in it. Pulling down a few blankets, I walked back over to the group of people.   
“Also, it does seem kind of odd that I have… four men in my apartment.” I noted, setting the blankets down on the arm of the loveseat.

“But Autumnnnn,” Sya whined, causing me to laugh softly.   
“Don’t make me permanently call you Jeffykinz from now on.” I jokingly warned as I entered my bedroom. “Goodnight everyone!” I shouted, as I shut the door and double locking it. ‘And that should do it,’ I thought to myself as I lit a candle that was sitting on the nightstand by the bed. Hoping to myself that nobody would kill each other, or themselves overnight.


	2. The Herd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn begins to feel something is odd about the whole scenario with Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Autumn's friend, Sya, seems to notice it too. But what exactly is it that is odd?

The next morning finally rolled around. Still wondering how I’m able to sleep knowing that I could die at any moment. I got up out of bed, throwing on a fresh set of [clothes](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b9/98/59/b998593287eba8106e41210501bb6756--post-apocalyptic-fashion-post-apocalyptic-larp.jpg) that hadn’t been torn to shreds. I left my bedroom and noticed everyone except Sam, was awake. “Good morning,” I softly greeted, hoping not to wake the others.  
“Do you have wifi?” Sam asks, noticing my presence in the room.  
“Sorry, haven’t had that since the apocalypse broke out.” I regretfully informed.  
“Okay.. is there a library I can go to for some research?”  
“You might not want to go out there just yet,” I said as I walked glanced out each window. “There’s still a herd passing through,” I reported, then walking into the kitchen.  
“Good morning, guys-” I heard Sya say mid-yawn as he walked into the kitchen.  
“Good morning, Jeffykinz,” I reply with a small laugh.

“What’s the whole story behind, ‘Jeffykinz’?” Sam asks out of curiosity, as he closes his laptop, then placing it in a bookbag.  
“Autumn started that,” Sya began to explain. Surprised to see that he wanted to take the cake.  
“And it’s a nickname?” Sam asks once again, seemingly interested in our history.  
“Pretty much, except; now my real name is Josh.” Sya answers, which caused me to smile.  
“So does that mean I have to refer to you as, ‘Josh’ now?” I asked, lighting the stove to boil some water for coffee.  
“Only for you would I allow someone to call me Sya,” He states with a laugh.  
“Of course you would because I’m the only one you ever met.” I laughed, then grabbing a can of instant coffee.

“Okay, so I know this isn’t Dunkin Donuts quality, buuuut-”  
“It’s fine, Autumn.”  
“I think I figured out the cause for this apocalypse,” a monotone-like voice stated, as we jumped around to see the man, known as Cas, standing there like a statue.  
“Great! Now can you fix it so we can stop murdering each other?” I respond with a sarcastic grin on my face.  
“It’s not that simple,” he reported.  
“Then could you tell us what the cause is?” Sam intervenes leaning up against the counter.  
“It’s nothing like the war between Lucifer and Michael,” Cas stated, then moving to a different spot in the kitchen. “It’s much worse than anything we’ve seen before.”  
“Wait, the war between Lucifer and Michael?” I ask, catching full attention. ‘Why is everything starting to make sense? Like, I’ve heard or seen this all before..’ I thought to myself as I glanced at Cas.

“Hey Autumn, doesn’t this seem familiar to you?” Sya asks as he takes a quick glance at me.  
“Like we’ve seen it on TV or something?” I quizzed as we both looked at each other.  
“Maybe not that extreme but, yes, something like that,” Sya confirms but with slight uncertainty.  
“Okay, so the war between Lucifer and Michael, that’s the biblical apocalypse, right?” I asked, taking another glance at Cas.  
“You’re correct; however, like I’ve said--this is much worse,” Cas stated.  
“What could be worth than Sam breaking the final sea-” I realised what I had just said. I froze completely, now fully aware of who these guys were. ‘Shit,’ I cried in my head as I noticed both Sam and Cas were fully focused on me.  
“How do you know about that?” Sam questions, his voice full of suspicion, yet surprisement.  
“Oh my god,” Sya mumbles under his breath. “Autumn, do you realise what you just confirmed?”  
“That there are three fictional characters in my apartment?” I respond under my breath, becoming extremely concerned.

“Autumn, how do you know about Lilith?” Sam asks as he moves closer towards us. “What else do you know?”  
“She knows about the demon blood,” Sya blurts out, then instantly covering his mouth. Looking at me with an apologetic glance.  
Dean walked into the room, right as things were about to get interesting. “Well, looks like my car is still there.” He says, hoping in my mind that it was enough to change the subject.  
“You just walked in at an interesting time, Dean,” Sam says in a very sarcastically interested type voice.  
“What do you mean?” Dean asks, looking at him suspiciously.  
“Autumn here, just revealed that she knew about Lilith.” Sam answers.  
“How the hell would she know about that?”  
“Look, I can show you guys how I know.” I step in, taking in a deep breath.  
“You can?” Dean asks, taking a glance at me.

I moved into my bedroom, motioning for them to follow. I slid the closet door open, as I pull out a box full of old stuff I couldn’t leave behind in PA. “In this box, contains fanfiction, supernatural merchandise, et cetera,” I informed, setting the box down on the bed.  
“What kind of fanfiction?” Sya asks with a smirk on his face.  
“Only the kind you’ve read, plus I don’t think I have my Black Butler fanfictions anymore,” I answer, then remembering that I did have at least a few.  
I walked back over to the closet, pulling out another small box. “I guess I did have some saved,” I mention, as I place the box next to the other box.  
“These are actually really good,” Sam compliments as I noticed he was reading one of the fanfictions I wrote but never finished.  
“Thank you,” I quietly replied, as a blush appeared on my face.

“How come you never finished it?” He asks as he glanced over at me.  
“I dunno, I guess I just never.. Felt inspired to write more.” I guessed, not really sure why I never finished any fanfiction I’ve ever written. Maybe it was just too difficult for me to find a way to conclude them?  
“Hey, Autumn, you might want to come look at this.” Sya spoke up, holding a folder that I recognised as my ‘horny teenage-self’ folder full of smut.  
“Sya, please- put that back,”  
“But there’s something in here Sammy should see,” he said with a smirk, handing the folder over to Sam.  
‘Oh shit,’ I cried in my head, as I practically jumped in front of them. Ripping the folder from Sya’s hand. “Please, just- stop,” I said trying to calm my nervousness.

Sya laughed then turned to look through another box. “Why don’t you want me to see what’s in the folder?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Personal notes and things,” I lied, showing a fake reassuring smile. “Anyway, do any of you want to go on a hunt with me?” I offer, setting the folder down on the dresser. Praying to any God imaginable that no one would dare look in it.  
“I’ll go!” Offered Sya so enthusiastically.  
“You barely managed to get away from the herd of walkers.” I reminded, hoping he wouldn’t take offence to that.  
“You’re right, but I’d still like to help-”  
“It’s fine, Sya.”  
“Mind if I go? I should really start looking for a library somewhere.” Sam spoke up, as he sat down what he was previously reading.  
Sya smirked at the both of us and moved to grab the folder I had just put down. “You two go on ahead,”

I glared at Sya, before showing an innocent smile at Sam. “Sure, we’ll use knives. We’ll take a gun, but we do not use it unless it’s necessary.” I said, then walking out of the bedroom and to the closet where I kept all the essential weapons locked.  
I slipped on a pair of [black boots](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a1/43/41/a14341f2e4255d32b6bf423cb2a1b31a--layered-clothing-cyberpunk-fashion.jpg) and wrapped a long, hooded type scarf around me. “Ready to go?” I ask as Sam grabbed his weapons of choice.  
“Why are you dressed like an assassin?” He asks out of curiosity.  
“For aesthetics. I would have my hair in dreads; however, I don’t believe that’s exactly possible, now.” I answered with a small laugh.  
“Autumn has a thing for dreadlocks,” Sya informs as he exits the bedroom.  
“You can’t do them yourself?” Sam asks.  
“I’m sure you could, but it might be far more difficult,” I respond, pulling the hood over my head. “Let’s go,”

I left the apartment with my backpack over my shoulder, keeping my Colt Python in my safety belt, and my knife next to it. I left the building, waiting by the front door. “Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?” A voice asks, causing me to open my eyes.  
“Who are you?” I ask, looking at the short male dressed extremely fancy. “You are a bit overdressed for the end of the world, my dude.”  
“Is that any way to talk to a noble?” He asks with a smirk on his face.  
“Look, kid, get inside and find safety. This is no funny world, anymore.”  
“Is everything alright?” Sam asks as he closed the front door behind him.  
“Yeah, just a kid trying to play dress up,” I replied, turning to walk down the road. Opposite of the overly dressed male.

“The library isn’t too far from here. Just a few blocks down the road.” I informed, checking to make sure he wasn’t too far behind. Heaven forbids I let a total stranger get killed. “I cleared it out not too long ago, it should be safe,” I added.  
“Thanks,” he answers following close beside me.  
“By the way, if you see a walker, stab them in the head. That’s what kills them.” I explained, knowing that not many people knew about that, either.  
“How do you know that’s what kills them?”  
“Because I’ve seen it.” I scoffed, not knowing if he was being serious with his question. Then again, there’s not much he knows about me, so of course, he would ask such ridiculous questions.  
“Huh, so how come you haven’t been bitten yet, or turned into one of those creatures?”  
“Because I’m smart. I don’t let them get close.”

As we got a block away from the library, gunshots echoed from the distance. “Shit!” I shouted, grabbing hold of Sam’s arm, running down an alley.  
“What’s going on?” He questioned, his voice full of concern.  
“Whoever shot off that gun, just rang the fucking dinner bell.” I hissed, trying to find a building to hide in.  
“What do you mean dinner bell?” He asks, now full of confusion.  
“Sound draws the walkers. We need to hide, and fast.” I was growing more frantic, then finally finding a ladder that leads up to the roof of a building. “Quick, up there!” I said, pointing to the ladder.  
“Won’t they see us from up there?”  
“Yes, but they can’t climb. Come on!” I cried, as I quickly climbed up the ladder. Noticing the herd of walkers gathering in massive groups. ‘Shit,’ I thought to myself, as I noticed Sam was looking at the same herd I was.  
“How are we going to get back?” Sam asked as he stopped beside me on the little metal platform.  
“We just have to wait it out,” I answered, then climbing up the ladder that led to the top.

I walked over to the edge of the roof, trying to figure out how long it would take for the herd to pass. “Sorry, you didn’t get to the library,” I apologised, stepping away from the edge.  
“Nah, it’s fine.”  
“Are you sure?” I asked, not believing he was okay with that.  
“We can find another way there, or we just wait it out. Like you said.”  
“Huh, alright then. Better get comfortable.” I said, sliding so I was sitting with my back against some type of white metal pipe.  
“So, have you really been out here for a whole year?” Sam asks, sitting beside me. Probably thinking it’d be the best idea since we kinda can’t go anywhere.  
“Well, technically yes. I was part of a group back in Pennsylvania, but that got run over by walkers.” I answered, still feeling a bit uncomfortable. However, something told me that Sam was an alright guy and that I could talk to him about anything. ‘But why does it all feel so familiar?’ A voice said in my head. Sure, I had the supernatural merchandise and fanfiction... But aren’t there the book series about the supernatural?

“Huh, so how did you end up here in Atlanta?”  
“I joined another group that said they could get me to the CDC because there supposedly was a cure; however when we hit Charlotte, they just.. Abandoned me.” I told, avoiding his gaze as I picked the dirt out from beneath my fingernails.  
“But then you still came here,” He pointed out.  
“Mostly because I had hope in the CDC,” I replied with a laugh at how stupid that idea sounds now.  
“There’s nothing wrong with having hope,” His voice sounded sincere. Like he truly cared about my history.  
“Tch, there’s no such thing as hope anymore,” I argued.  
“That’s not true,” He tried to justify, which I didn’t believe.  
“Look, Sam--I’m not used to talking to people. Let alone, a total stranger.” I reminded, trying to hold back emotions that were suddenly rushing over me.

“I understand. I’m not exactly good at the whole, confession thing, either.”  
“Really? Then again, you don’t seem like much of an open book.” I answered with a slight laugh.  
“I’m just as mysterious as it can get.”  
“You know what I miss about the world before the apocalypse?” I ask, taking a glance at Sam.  
“What’s that?”  
“My music. I used to have so many CDs of bands that nobody probably even remembers.” I informed, resting my head against the metal behind me.  
“Really? What kind?” He asks, his interest peeking.  
“Siouxsie and the Banshees, All Time Low--half of it mostly stuff emo kids would listen to.”  
“All Time Low?”  
“Yeah, my friend that you met, Sya, he pretty much introduced me to them,” I informed with a laugh, remembering how we first met. “God, it feels so long ago.”

“We’ll try to get it back to normal,” Sam reassures, then standing up. I watched as he walked over to the edge. “Well, the herd is gone. Seems like they’re far enough away.” He informed, which caused me to jump to my feet.  
I stood next to where he was and silently thanked the Lord for letting the herd pass through quickly. “Guess we should head back unless you want to still try to hit up the library?”  
“Nah, it’s good. We should probably get back before they worry about us.”  
“And Sam?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you for listening to me ramble.” I thanked with a sincere smile.  
“Of course; let’s just say, I’m a good listener.” He said with a smile on his face.  
I moved over to the ladder and carefully began to climb down. ‘If only I could figure out where I know you from.’ The voice said in my head, once again. Knowing this was going to be a long, and hard journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Yes, yes, a lot of stuff seems OOC, or whatever. But, we're slowly getting there. I'm bombing through season 6 of supernatural, and it's amazing so far. Sure, I'm majorly far behind--but oh well! 
> 
> Anyway, hope to see you guys in the next chapter. :D


	3. More Interesting Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More strange faces are occuring.. and an odd theory is tested. Why is everything happening so fast, one might ask? No one knows why. I suppose that is just the odd ways of the apocalypse.

When we returned to the apartment, it looked like all three of the people we left behind were sitting around the table, reading something. “You guys were gone for awhile,” Dean mentions, as I walked by them, returning the weapons to their rightful place in the closet.   
“I’m sure yinz heard the gunshot,” I answered, taking a glance back at Dean.   
“If these two really love each other, why don’t they just tell each other?” I heard Cas speak, causing me to turn around fully. Taking a glimpse at what they were reading.   
“Holy shit, how did you find those?” I asked, not exactly petrified that it was my smutty stories; however, it definitely was an old story I never officially finished.   
“I might’ve dug around in boxes..” Sya replied with a slight chuckle.   
“You know I wrote that when the world was still pre-apocalypse,” I reported with a smile, then remembering Cas’ question. “You see, Cas--they don’t know their feelings for each other. Actually, neither one of them knows if their feelings are romantic-wise or not.” I explained, pulling a chair up to the table.

Dean left to go speak to Sam about something, leaving me at the table alone with Sya and Cas. “Autumn, you’re not referring to us are you?” Sya questions, as he glanced at me.   
“Technically, no. Sure, the Lostwave stories are based around us; however, they’re also solely based around Segovia and Sylylan.” I answer, pulling the paper over to where I could read it.   
“Your work actually seems to be, rather impressive.” Cas tries to compliment, but his voice was so emotionless and serious, it was hard to tell if it was genuine or not.   
“It’s okay to show some emotions, Cassy.” I said, regretting that I let the name, ‘Cassy’ slip out. Wondering where on earth that came from.   
“Heh... Cassy,” Sya chuckled under his breath, then moved to stand up. “When are going to eat? I’m starving.”

“There should be some food in the cabinets,” I informed, then running my fingers through my hair, pushing my bangs back a bit. I let out a sigh, standing up from the chair. “Hey Cas, didn’t you say you might know what caused this?” I brought up a topic we seemed to have forgotten about.   
“I said I might know, not that I do.” He answers firmly, every punctuation fully noted.   
“Well damn, and I was just starting to like you.” I jokingly replied, then walking out into the living room. Noticing I had just interrupted a conversation between Sam and Dean. “Sorry if I interrupted anything,” I quickly apologised, standing awkwardly by the door.   
“Hey, is there any way to get cell phone reception?” Dean asks, looking as if he had already tried calling someone multiple times.   
“Sorry, no cell phone reception either.”   
“Well that’s just great, now we have no one to contact for help,” Dean complained, which honestly, I found amusing.

“Look, if it’s Bobby you’re trying to call, you might have to use a satellite phone or walkie-talkie,” I replied, then realising they had no idea I know about Bobby as well.   
“You know Bobby?” Dean questioned suspiciously.   
“Yes, doesn’t everyone?”   
“So that makes you a hunter as well?”   
“More like, a fangirl who writes smut about Sam Winchester.” Sya intervenes, as he walked into the room.   
“Sya, what the hell?!” I yelled, becoming extremely flustered.   
“He’s going to find out one way or another.” He answers with a laugh, then moves to sit on the couch next to Sam. “I call first dibs,” he says to Sam, which really made Sam uncomfortable.   
“Sya!” I hissed, moving to slap him in the back of the head. “If you keep this act up, you’re going outside,” I warned, then turned to Sam.   
“Ouch, but what’s smut?” Sam speaks up.   
“Nothing for you to worry about,” I reassure with a fake smile. Then giving an annoyed look at Sya.

Our attention then turned to a knock on the door, that signified somebody knew we were in here. “Blow out the candles, and everyone get down,” I whispered, quietly running to the closet where I kept the weapons. “Cas, do you know how to use a weapon?” I ask, noticing he was still reading the story.   
“I might not be of much use,” He answered as he stood up. “What’s going on?”   
“Somebody knows we’re in here, and that’s not a good thing.” I handed him a Bowie knife, then walking back out to the living room. Noticing all the candles were burned out, and everyone was hiding behind something. I pressed my back against the wall beside the door, holding my small pocket knife in my hand, preparing to hit if I needed to.

“I know you’re in there,” A British sounding voice echoed from behind the door. I looked at everyone in the room, mouthing, ‘Crowley?’ and they shook their heads ‘no’. “My young master has informed me of your presence here,” The man continued to speak.   
Then Sya and I both glanced at each other. ‘Sebastian?’ I mouthed, and he nodded his head. ‘Holy shit,’ I thought to myself as I moved to the peephole at the top of the door. The man was tall, but not as tall as Sam. I carefully grabbed hold of the doorknob, taking in a deep breath. I looked at everyone behind me, and so far the description of Sebastian lined up perfectly.

Carefully opening the door, I took a glimpse through the crack. “Thank you, ever so kindly for opening the door.” The man thanked, pushing the door open even more. Forcing his way into the apartment. His forced entry caused me to fall back. He was dressed more casually than what I had imagined; however, his hair and eyes matched perfectly. ‘Maybe it’s just a cosplayer who is trying to fuck with us,’   
“Sam shoot him!” Dean shouted, and I quickly got up and held Sam’s arm down.   
“No! He’s not a bad guy, trust me.” I pleaded, then noticed the boy from earlier walked in and stood beside the tall man.   
“He’s a demon! Look at his eyes!” Dean argued, getting extremely frustrated.   
“How the hell are they real?” Sya questioned, recognising who they were.   
“Because somebody freed us.” The ‘Sebastian’ character informed.   
“Did Lucifer break out of the cage?” Dean asked, then taking a look at Cas.

“No, but I don’t understand how these two can be here,” Cas answered, then looking at Sebastian and.. Wait, is that Ciel?   
“Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel,” I mumbled, knowing that’s how one summons Claude. If Sebastian is real, then wouldn’t Claude be real too? But nobody ever showed. That’s when I remembered: it only works if you cover your face with a spiderweb wet with morning dew.   
“Nice try, but I do believe Claude isn’t available right now,” Sebastian said with distaste.   
“Look, pretty boy, nobody invited you in. So you’re going to have to either leave or exorcise yourself out of that vessel.” I replied with a smirk on my face.   
“Oh? And who is to say this is a vessel?” Sebastian remarked, that infamous smirk appearing on his face.   
“What the hell does that mean?” Dean asks, getting ready to shoot Sebastian with a silver bullet.   
“Wait, Dean!” I cried, then moving to rip the gun from his hand.   
“He’s a demon, Autumn!”   
“So what? He’s not that bad,”

“Are we really just going to let this abomination stay here?” Cas intervened, looking at Sebastian with extreme distaste.   
“Oh, my, my, an angel of Heaven,” Sebastian said with strong interest.   
“Leave him alone, demon,” Dean warned, trying to grab the gun from my hand.   
Sebastian turned to look at Dean, then at me. He slowly approached us, as his young master stood by the door. “Sebastian, that’s enough for now.” The young boy said, seemingly unamused by whatever trickery Sebastian was about to pull.   
“Ciel Phantomhive, it’s good to see you alive and well,” I said, a smile appearing on my face.   
“Wait, Autumn, aren’t these the characters from Black Butler?” Sya asks as he seemed to pick up on what has been going on.   
“Indeed, though I don’t understand why they’d want to be part of the apocalypse when it’s, what? Two, three centuries?” I answered with an interested look on my face.

“Wait, what century is this?” Ciel asks, taking a glance at Sebastian.   
“It’s the 21st century,” I inform.   
“Sebastian, how did we end up in the 21st century?”   
“It seems like whoever is doing this, is bringing fictional characters to life.” Cas steps in.   
“That would explain why I have merchandise of these characters, but fail to recognise what some of them are from,” I reported, taking a glance at Cas. I then looked at Sebastian, and a smirk started to form on my face. “Hey Sya, do you remember that theory I came up with a few years ago?” I asked.   
“The reversed devil’s trap theory?” He replied.   
“Since we have Sebastian here, perhaps we could try out that theory?” I suggested.   
“What’s the uh, reversed devil’s trap theory?” Dean asks as he stepped into the conversation. His attitude switching from annoyance that there’s a demon in the room, to being interested in the theory.

“Sebastian, do you mind removing your gloves for me?” I requested, as I then moved over to Sam. “Look, I know your history with demon blood, but please be careful around him.” I softly said with a sincere smile.   
“Why must I remove my gloves?” Sebastian asks.   
“You’re a powerful demon, right?”   
“Quite a compliment, but yes; I am simply one hell of a butler.”   
“Good, then remove the gloves and show us the Tetragrammaton.”   
Sebastian was quite hesitant, but he seemed curious as to what was about to happen. I moved the table in the kitchen and grabbed some red paint from another closet. “Who here is good at drawing a devil’s trap?” I ask, glancing at both Sam and Dean, intentionally.   
“What’s this all about, anyway?” Dean asks, as he took the paint from my hand, and began drawing up a devil’s trap.

“A few years ago, I pulled together a theory about our dear Sebastian over there.” I began to explain, as I watched Sebastian remove his gloves, along with his tailcoat. “You see, I believe that because of Sebastian’s contract symbol; it’s the reversed devil’s trap.” I continued.   
“So, what does that mean?” Sam asks as he helped Dean draw up the trap.   
“Sebastian, can you enter the devil’s trap for me?” I ask, glancing behind me and into the living room where he was standing off in the distance. I could see his young master, Ciel, growing uncomfortable with what we’re about to do.   
“Why should I?” He asks, stepping a bit closer, but yet still a good distance away.   
“If you have the reversed devil’s trap, then you should be able to walk right through without breaking it.”

Sebastian stepped forward, cautiously taking a step into the finished devil’s trap. “Now then, if you take a look at his hand, you can see it has a similar mark to the anti-possession symbol both Sam and Dean have placed on their chests,” I informed as I circled the devil’s trap, with my hands folded behind my back.   
“Now, Sebastian, try to take a step out.”   
When he did so successfully, everyone in the room was quite shocked.   
“How is that possible?” Sam questions, glancing at Sebastian, then the devil’s trap that wasn’t broken, and then at me.   
“Because he has a reversed devil’s trap,” I respond, then handed Sebastian’s gloves back. “This just proves how powerful he truly is,” I confirmed with a smirk on my face.

“Now, what was the purpose of all that?” Ciel asks, stepping into the experiment.   
“Tch, for a noble you really don’t pay attention much. Do you?” I scolded, then chuckled slightly.   
“Anyway, we should probably find a place for these two to stay,” I stated.   
“How many apartments are there?” Sya asks, finally speaking something after not having said anything in a while.   
“I chose the one on the top floor, so there’s at least four or five unoccupied,” I answered.   
“No thank you, my master and I should be heading off.” Sebastian refuses.   
“You’re not going to get far in the dark,” I reported, stopping their tracks as they were leaving the apartment.

“Oh, and why is that?” He asks in a low voice.   
“Nighttime is when the walkers are active. Take the apartment on the right down the stairs.” I replied.   
“Sebastian, let’s just do what she says,” Ciel says, walking out of the apartment.   
“Nice to meet you as well, Ciel,” I said with a laugh, shutting the door after they left.   
“Well that was interesting,” Dean says, as he leaves the kitchen.   
“So, fictional characters are coming to life.” I thought out loud, trying to wrap my head around the crazy and random events from today.   
“By the way, who shot off that gun, earlier?” Sya asked as he moved over to the window.   
“Probably someone new to the apocalypse,” I replied, with a small laugh. “Hopefully they made it out alive.”

As the room was filled with silence, we could hear what sounded like a helicopter flying above. “Hey, you guys might want to come see this,” Sya calls out, as he tries to find the direction the helicopter is flying in.   
“Shit, shit, that’s going to bring in a huge herd.” I cried, as I ran over to the window. “We might be stuck here for awhile,” I added, looking back at everyone. Unsure of how big the herd this helicopter is going to bring in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed~~ I'm so happy to see one kudos already. Like, you don't know how happy that makes me.   
> Anywayyy, sorry if everything is happening fast. I'm terrible at writing stories, but things should /HOPEFULLY/ be slowing down. If not, just bare with the random chapters for now.
> 
> Okay, okay. Bye bye~~ :D


	4. Nothing's Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, we notice Autumn has an odd dream about a spider web wet with morning dew. But, what could this dream means? Later on, something happens that causes them to leave Atlanta. Will they eventually meet Rick's group, or will they have to hold off for a while longer?

_(Autumn’s dream)_

Standing in the middle of a forest, with tall trees surrounding me. I could hear familiar voices shouting my name. Yet, there were some voices that I did not recognise. I began running through the trees. The sharp pricks of the pine needles scratching my arms up. I noticed I was barefoot, feeling the muddy ground latch itself onto my skin. I tripped and fell, and when I landed in the body of water that rested beneath the hill, my eyes opened and I was back in my old bedroom. Everything was like how it was before.

I saw that my phone was plugged in beside me. I grabbed it, opening it so it would only show the lock screen. ‘June 1st, 2014’ it read. I was confused; knowing I didn’t even have a phone in 2014. But, how did I end up here? I got up out of the bed and noticed my room didn’t have nearly as many posters as it did a few years later. But when I went to leave my room, it only led back to that forest I was in before. This time, it was foggy and extremely gloomy.

Carefully stepping forward, the door behind me vanished and I was left in almost pitch black darkness. More voices echoed from the distance, but this time, they were absolutely unfamiliar. I noticed the trees were dying, and they weren’t as luscious as before. I cautiously continued walking forward, keeping close to nearby trees to help guide me down the darkened path. ‘How did I go from my old bedroom to this dingy looking place?’ I thought to myself, stopping for a moment as my legs grew tired.

“Dear child, whatever is the matter?” A mysterious voice echoed through the path I was on.  
“Who said that?” I called out, not being able to see even my own hand in the dark. So it was no use to make any attempt to see who that voice belonged to. In the blink of an eye, there was sun making its way through the trees. I glanced over at the particular location it was shining upon: “a spider’s web with morning dew on it,” I mumbled under my breath, as I used the trees to help guide me towards it. However, before I made any further advancements, I realised something; why would it be so easy to find the way to summon a demon? Surely, this has to be quite the trap one has set.

_(End of dream)_

My eyes shot open, and I was back in the apartment in Atlanta. My whole body was sweating like crazy, and I noticed most of my blankets were on the floor. A knock echoed from the bedroom door, “Autumn, are you alright?” I heard Sya’s voice that was full of concern.  
I stood up out of bed carefully, noticing how incredibly dizzy I was. I moved over to the tall mirror that was hanging on the wall, checking almost every part of my skin that I could. Praying to every God imaginable that I didn’t do anything stupid and that it actually was just a dream. I threw on a fresh pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. “Sorry, I had a strange dream,” I answer, as I opened the door, sliding past him.

I noticed that Sam and Dean weren’t in the living room like usual. Perhaps they went across the hall like I offered? I let out a yawn, as I went over to the window at the front of the apartment that overlooked the main road. The major herd from last night was still passing through. However, it seemed to have gotten a lot smaller than it was. “Don’t you find it odd that the only characters coming to life, are those you know about?” Sya asks after taking a sip of terribly cheap, instant coffee.  
“Honestly, how are we going to tell them that they’re just fictional?” I respond, knowing both Sya and me were lying to them. Acting like we didn’t know what they were truly from.  
“Maybe we don’t?” He suggested leaning against the wall beside the window.  
“Yet, if we don’t and they find out--it could be rather catastrophic.” I defended, unsure of what to do about the whole situation.

“I still wonder why we only met in person at the end of the world,” He laughed, taking another sip of the coffee. I watched his actions silently, as I was curious about the reasoning behind that. I rested my head on the window, watching as the herd continued to go through the streets of Atlanta.  
“Don’t you miss it?” I wondered as I watched rain clouds begin to form in the sky.  
“Pre-apocalypse?”  
“Yes, I miss having our little voice chats and everything being the way they were.” I went on, feeling myself get choked up.  
“Autumn...” He trailed off, knowing he didn’t know what to say.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to start the morning with sadness.” I apologised, quickly wiping away a tear that was straying from my eye. I took in a deep breath, then turning to walk away from the window. “Anyway, since we won’t be leaving the building for awhile, might as well enjoy the view from the roof,” I said, changing the topic as quickly as possible.  
“Oh yeah, I’m sure it’s a nice view from up there.”  
“Wait, I thought you were afraid of heights?”  
“I am, but I think it’s worth dying for-”  
“Sya, you would never say such a thing.”

I softly laughed, as I walked into my bedroom. Reaching for a pair of black leather boots that were sitting on the outside of my closet. After slipping them on, I returned to the living room. “We can go up to the roof now if you want.” I offered slipping on a green denim jacket.  
“It looks like it’s about to rain,” He mentions, stepping from the window.  
“It’s fine, I’ve been in worse as you can see,” I respond, referring to the herd that was still passing through from the previous night. “Or you can go bug Sam,” I laughed.  
“I think I’ll take up on that offer,” Then he left the apartment, and I could hear him knocking on the door from across the hall. I let out another laugh, as I grabbed a switchblade from inside the drawer in the kitchen. Slipping it into my jacket breast pocket, before moving out of the apartment.

As I stood on the roof, I noticed on top of another building, there were a group of people standing around. Out of the metal toolbox, I grabbed my pair of binoculars. Holding them up to my eyes, trying to see who or what they were. Personally, I thought I was the only living soul still in Atlanta. I had planned to move back north; however, the multiple herds that passed through daily made it almost impossible to leave. Softly laughing as I saw one guy handcuff another to the building’s roof. “What are you looking at?” A voice came from behind me, causing me to jump lightly.

I turned around and noticed it was only Sam. “Did he annoy you too much?” I joked with a smile, as I placed the binoculars on top of the metal toolbox.  
“More like he and Dean started talking about pie, for some reason.” He answers with a short laugh. ‘You have to tell him the truth, Autumn.’ A voice began to say in my head. When they first showed up, I wasn’t aware of who they were. But, truthfully; I believe now that I knew from the moment I saw them. Yet, I still couldn’t wrap my head around it.

“Trust me, Sya means well,” I reassure with a quick wink.  
“So, are you two like--together?”  
I nearly choked on air at the question. “N-No, we’re just friends... That’s all.” I stutter, feeling my heartbeat begin to quicken.  
“Just wondering,”  
I let out a sigh, trying to slow my heartbeat. “We just have a tendency to act like it sometimes, but I can promise you we’re not in any relationship.” I went on, quietly chuckling at all the people who thought we actually were in a relationship. “Truthfully, I feel like it’d be weird if I was dating Sya,” I admit, slightly feeling guilty for mentioning that. However, I wasn’t being totally dishonest. I feel like, if I were dating him--it’d make our friendship a lot weirder, and change things. And I don’t even know if I could handle that.

“Because you’ve been friends for so long?” Sam asks.  
“Yes, and the fact that I’ve been there for him through the hardest transitions,” I confirm, moving to lean back against the bricked wall that surrounded the stairs. I put my hands into my jeans, feeling the air to grow a bit colder than it was. I glanced up at Sam, “how come you always know to say the right things?”  
He shrugged, “I guess I’ve just been good at that sort of thing.”  
“And I guess that’s why I’ve always had an interest in you,” I accidentally blurt out. Realising I had said what I was thinking.  
There was an awkward silence, realising I had just totally fucked up. They knew that I knew about Lilith, and probably the demon’s blood; however, there was a reason I refused to allow Sya to show Sam that one folder.

“I’m sorry, I’m coming off as a total stalker; aren’t I?” I broke the silence, shuffling my feet awkwardly.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve experienced worse.” He answered. Then looking up at the sky, as the rain began to fall.  
“Guess we better head downstairs,” I suggested, moving over to where the door was. “Unless you’re the cheesy type, and kiss a girl you just met in the rain?” I joked, opening the heavy door. I heard him laugh in response, as he followed me down the stairs. Shutting the door behind him carefully.  
“Have fun?” Sya asked as he left the apartment across from mine.  
“What are you implying?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Nothing,” He said innocently, then walking past both me and Sam.  
“Is he implying that we…?” Sam asked, obviously uncomfortable yet amused.  
“Unfortunately, yes,” I answered with a sigh, glancing up at him. “I’m sorry, he can be like that sometimes.”  
“No, it’s fine.”

“Hey Sammy, we should probably get going.” Dean intervenes, leaving the apartment with a bag of stuff.  
“Already?” I said with sadness in my voice, hoping they weren’t actually leaving. I was starting to enjoy having them around.  
“Autumn, could you give us a minute?” Sam asks, as he then walks over to Dean, re-entering the apartment from across the hall.  
I let out a sigh, opening my apartment door and stepping inside. I removed my jacket, then throwing it onto the back of the loveseat. I allowed myself to fall onto the loveseat, the cushions sinking down as I stared up at the ceiling. Tracing imaginary figures within the lines of the popcorn ceiling. I could hear thunder roaring in the distance, as flashes of lightning cracked through the sky. I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the rain beating down on the window. ‘Thump, thump’ the rain hit on the flat surface of the window. Its soothing pattern drifting me off to sleep--until a loud car alarm was blasting down the road, causing me to jolt up from the couch.

“What the hell?!” I shouted, running over to the window. A red sports car was driving incredibly fast down the road, causing me to let out a groan. “You’ve gotta be kidding me!” I continued to yell, as I grabbed whatever I could. This was going to cause the herd to be even bigger. I knew at this point, we had to leave. I ran into the bedroom, grabbing all my personal belongings, throwing whatever I could into bags.  
“Autumn, what the hell is going on?” Sya runs into my room, obviously due to the loud alarm of the car that was driving down the road.  
“We have to leave, asap!” I informed, then grabbing whatever weapons I could, throwing them into multiple bags.

Sam and Dean came running into the apartment, obviously confused as to what’s going on. “We can’t stay here,” I was frantic at that point; obviously upset that I’d have to leave everything I had worked for in the past year.  
“Why do we have to leave?” Dean asks, then covering his ears as the red car with the incredibly loud alarm drove by. “What the hell?!” He yelled, storming out of the room.  
After grabbing all that I could, I slipped on my jacket and tied up my boots once again. “Let’s go,” I said and ran down the stairs. Trying not to trip so carelessly. Everyone was following behind me as I ran out the building. I pulled open the garage door and ran past Dean’s car. Hopping into the driver’s seat of my car.

I watched as Sam and Dean got into the Impala, and flew out of the garage. I rolled down the window and shouted, “keep going until we’re about fifty miles out of the city.” Then I saw Sya get into the car at lightning bolt speeds.  
“You’re not going anywhere without me,” He says.  
“Fine, but better buckle up,” I respond and stomping on the gas pedal as we flew out of the garage. Driving down the main highway as we caught up to the Impala. Looking in the rear-view mirror as we finally left the city of Atlanta.  
“I’m sorry you had to leave everything,” Sya said in an apologetic voice.  
“It’s fine- shit! We left Sebastian and Ciel there,” I banged on the wheel, realising we had completely forgotten about them. Or, maybe they weren’t really still there, to begin with.  
“They’ll be fine,” He reassured.  
I let out a sigh, as I continued driving down the highway. Catching glimpses of rotting corpses walking down the opposite side. Wondering if this world will ever return to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Did you guys like the dream at the beginning? I might add a filler chapter one day that is only dream related. Anyway, thank you guys for reading. We should start getting to meet Rick's group soon. But it might be awhile. We have to start everything slowly, alright? Okay, farewell my lovelies~


	5. Unexpected Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the city of Atlanta, the group comes across a suburban area. The first house that Sam and Autumn enter contains a few interesting things. First, a walker on the second floor that may or may not be the death of someone close to Autumn. Then, Sam finds a hidden room full of weapons that look almost ancient. But what will happen after?

Once we got far enough out of the city, I pulled off the highway, slowly going down a one-way road. Watching the road carefully to make sure I don’t run over anything that could damage the car. I pulled off to the side, watching as the Impala pulled around us. I stepped out of the car, glancing around and noticed we were in some kind of suburban area. “Damn, wish I could’ve afforded a house like this,” I say, taking a mental note at how fancy the houses looked.   
“Seems more like a neighbourhood rich, snobby people would live in,” Sya commented, after getting out of the car and walking around to stand beside me.

“God, I hope I never run into the person that just fucked everything up for us,” I grumbled, leaning up against the car. The rain still pouring from the grey, cloudy skies. I looked off into the distance, noticing that the city skyline was still visible.   
“I guess we should just clear out this area, and stay here for a few days,” Sya suggested.   
“I seriously hope we can find a place to stay at for more than just a few days.” I hoped.   
“Is it just me, or does it seem a bit odd that it’s incredibly quiet?” Dean asks as he approached us.   
I laughed at his question. “It’s the apocalypse, what did you expect?”   
“Yes, but it seems too quiet.”   
Ignoring his assumptions, I open the back door, grabbing the bag of weapons. “Here, each of you take one. We’ll split up and scout the area.”

“Isn’t that how people die in horror movies?” Sya questioned.   
“More like, two people separate and go alone.” I verified, slipping a few switchblades into the pockets of my jacket. “Do you mind going with Dean?” I ask, quickly glancing at him.   
“Is that so you can spend more time with Sammy?” He teased.   
“No, actually. You and Dean seem to get along well,”   
“But-”  
“No buts or butts. Make a new friend while you have the chance.”   
“But how the fuck do I socialise?”   
“Geez, you sound like me.”   
“Because we’re literally both the same when it comes to socialisation.” He argued.

I let out a sigh and moved past Sya and over to Dean. “You will be going with Sya and scouting the place out.” I specified, then moving over to Sam. “I guess it’s you and me once again.”   
“I’m starting to get a feeling you’re doing this on purpose,” Dean hypothesised.   
I shook my head, “you two seem to get along better.”   
“Well, that doesn’t make sense.”   
“Actually, Dean, it does.” I convince with a smirk.   
“Dean, it’s not a problem. I don’t mind,” Sam stepped in. I turned to glance at him, my smirk turning into a sincere smile.   
“Great, then let’s get going.”

I walked ahead of Sam and moved to the nearest house I could see. The smell of death lingering in the air, as I walked up the driveway of the fancy, suburban house. I glanced back at Dean and Sya, who was still standing by the car. Probably talking about why I always end up splitting up the group and going off with Sam.   
I turned my attention back to the front door of the house, trying to figure out a way to pick the lock. Of course, I first tried the most idiotic thing a person would attempt to try. I grabbed the doorknob, testing to see if it was already unlocked. And much to my amusement, it was actually unlocked.

“That’s gotta be suspicious,” I said out loud, I pushed open the door and carefully stepped a toe inside. ‘Okay, it seems safe enough so far.’ I thought to myself, then motioning for Sam to follow. I moved into the kitchen, moving quietly just in case there were any walkers inside the house. Though, I do believe it would be amusing to see a rich person covered in rotting flesh.   
“So, you just take anything you can find from people’s houses?” Sam asks, breaking the silence that was filling the air.   
“That’s how you survive,” I respond looking through the cabinets and pulling out all the food I could find. “Plus, expiration dates don’t really exist anymore.”   
“Wait, so then, how do you know if something is bad or not?”   
“You don’t. You just grab, eat, and go.” I answered, placing all the food I found inside of an old, plastic reusable shopping bag.

“And you’ve been doing that for over a year, now?”   
“Pretty much, it’s what you gotta do when the world ends,” I explain, then turning to glance at him. I quickly smiled at him, then moved to walk out of the kitchen. I moved to the front of the house, which had the so-called, grand staircase that leads up to the second floor. “I’m gonna check upstairs,” I informed before silently ascending the stairs. I reached into my jacket pocket, pulling out the switchblade in case I had to attack. Even though so far, the coast has been clear--you never know until the moment where you almost meet your untimely death.

I noticed how grand it was from up top. I hadn’t even noticed the white-golden chandelier that hung above the main entrance. ‘Damn, this house must have some serious loot.’ I thought, slowly walking down the hall. I noticed all of the doors were open, except for one that was at the end of the hall. I checked the open rooms first; however, I wasn’t able to find anything useful. ‘Well, I guess whoever lived here must’ve cleared everything out. Or people came before us,’ I hypothesised in my head as I checked almost every nook and cranny.   
“Hey, Autumn, you might want to come see this.” I heard Sam call from downstairs.   
“Be right there,” I yelled back as I left the first room I was in. I heard low growling noises coming from the room that had the closed door. I glanced back at it, then decided to ignore it. Not worth risking my life for one walker. Even if I could easily take it on myself.

I walked down the stairs and walked into what appeared to be a study. I noticed there was a false bookshelf in front of where Sam was standing. “Holy shit-” I breathed, as I moved to stand next to him. “How did you find this?” I asked, taking a quick glance at him, then back at the false bookshelf.   
“Just lucky, I guess.” He answers with a short laugh.   
I took a step towards it and noticed it lead to a different room. Glancing at the walls, it was littered with different types of weaponry. Guns, swords, knives, etc.   
I glanced in a corner and saw what looked like a katana. My heart sank as I lurched forward, carefully pulling it off the showcase. “I’ve always wanted one of these,” I said as I carefully ran my fingers along the curved edge.

My attention turned back to the other weapons in the room. “How are we going to take all this back to the car?” I asked with uncertainty.   
“I’ll go get Dean and Josh- or Sya,” Sam said then leaving the house.   
I continued to look around, amazed by how many weapons were hidden. I grabbed the case for the katana, and carefully slid it into its confinement. Next step is to learn how to use it.   
“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” I heard Sya say as he entered the hidden room.   
“Right? And check this out,” I replied as I held out the katana in front of him.   
“That was in here?” He asked quite shocked to be revealed that.   
“Uh huh! Pretty cool, huh?”   
“Very.”

Then, Dean stepped in beside Sya. “Aren’t you concerned that this might be a trap?” He asks as he took a look at all the weapons in the room.   
“I’d be more concerned if it was a real porn set,” I said with an awkward laugh.   
“Oh come on, you can’t be serious,” Dean said quite obviously annoyed.   
I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of the room with the katana slung over my shoulder. “How about we stay here for the night?” I suggested, thinking of how safe it’ll be with all those weapons.   
“Sounds good to me,” Sya agreed quite enthusiastically.   
Then I quickly remembered the possible walker on the second floor. “But we might have to take care of something first,” I mentioned as I took a glance up the stairs.   
“I’ll take care of that,” Sya volunteered as he grabbed a knife from inside the hidden room, making his way slowly up the stairs.

I turned my attention back to Dean, who was obviously still thinking this was a trap. “It’s the safest thing we got.” I pointed out, with a shrug of my shoulders.   
“I still don’t feel right about this,” Dean answers with utmost uncertainty.   
“It’ll be fine, you and Sam can stick together if it makes you more comfortable.” I offered, leaning my back against the wall, putting my hands in my pockets. “If you want to feel even more comfortable, you two can sleep in the weaponry.”   
“No, I think we’ll be fine.” He assumes, then walking out to the grand entrance.   
I chuckle softly, then moved to walk up the stairs. Hoping Sya was perfectly alright, and didn’t get himself bit.   
“Sya, are you alright?” I call out, as I waited by the stairs. I wasn’t hearing the banging or groans of the walker. I took that as the queue to carefully approach the room. I kept myself near the wall, almost hugging it as I approached the room with the open door.

As I approached the room, I noticed the walker on the floor. I prayed to god Sya managed to kill it with ease. But when I entered the room, he was nowhere to be seen. ‘Shit,’ I thought to myself, wondering if he got bit and ran for it. But, none of the windows was open. I moved into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom, and the windows in there weren’t open either. ‘Where the hell did he go?’ As I continued to search the room. I took one glance at the floor and noticed a trail of blood along the dark hardwood. This caused my heart to drop, as worry began to cross my mind. ‘Maybe he couldn’t get out the windows?’ I thought and made sure to be cautious when checking each of the rooms.

When I entered another room, it looked like it belonged to a little girl. Everything was bright pink, and purple butterflies littered the walls. I glanced around and noticed a pair of feet on the opposite side of the bed. “Sya?” I softly called out, as I approached the side of the bed. My heart officially dropped, as I saw him lying face down on the carpet. I checked his arms and noticed a huge bite mark on his outer forearm. “God, please, no,” I began to cry picking him up and holding onto him. “Please, please don’t be dead,” Tears were falling from my eyes, as I couldn’t even feel myself breathe. “It’s too late to amputate you, I’m so sorry,” I tried to speak, feeling his skin was hotter than a furnace.

I grabbed my knife from my belt and gently slid it through his skull. “Sam, Dean, can you help me please?” I called out, my voice coming out in chokes as I couldn’t even speak anymore. I heard them run up the stairs. When they entered the room, their faces dropped.   
“I shouldn’t have let him take care of the walker alone,” tears were falling heavily from my eyes as I dropped the knife next to Sya’s head. “It was just so sudden,” I cried taking in deep breaths as I tried to pick him up.   
“Let’s burn the body--Sam, go dig a hole for him,” Dean requested as he helped me carry Sya out of the house and into the backyard.   
“Thank you,” I said with a weak smile as I sat on the ground, my legs crisscrossed. My hands picking at the grass as I watched them place Sya’s body into the ground. “We just meet, and yet you leave me again,”

Sam and Dean both glanced at each other with concern, I heard them talking about something but I didn’t even care to listen. I just sat there staring at Sya’s burning body. We didn’t even get to spend that much time with each other. Only a few days were we allowed to spend together. There has to be a way to get him back--but, what’s the point then? The only way I could get him back is to make a deal. And even then, that’d be impossible because we burned the body. There’s no possible way to bring him back. And what would I say to him if I could bring him back?   
I glance up at Sam and Dean with a weak smile, “you two can move on. You have nothing left here,” I said before getting choked up again.   
“Not until we know you’re stable,” Dean replied.   
“I’ll be fine, I’ve been alone most of my life.”   
“Autumn, we’re not leaving until we know you’re okay.” Sam steps in, as he moves beside me. Placing a hand gently on my shoulder.

“Why would you two even care? You barely know me,” I began to grow frustrated. Why couldn’t they see I wanted to be alone?   
“But we can see you’re not safe to be alone,” Dean pointed out, causing me to roll my eyes.   
“It doesn’t matter anymore, we’re all going to die.” I laid on the ground, staring up at the sky. More rain began to fall from the sky, dampening the world around us once more. I felt my eyes close, as I knew sleep was beginning to envelope itself around me. ‘Sya, I hope I can get you back one way or another.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so evil!! ; - ;   
> Oh my god, my friend is gonna kill me for killing him off so early.. but spoiler alert: I'm thinking of ways to bring him back.. maybe a demon deal? Maybe more of Sebastian Michaelis? Or.. maybe Autumn actually makes the deal with Claude?


	6. Unfolding Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn is feeling depressed after the death of Josh, a.k.a, Sya. She refuses to eat, even when Sam and/or Dean attempt to bring her food. Yet she still thinks they refuse to care for her. Telling them that they can leave at any time. Yet, when Sam makes another attempt--their relationship will become stronger than it was before. Despite the concerns for only having just met a few days prior.

It was like nothing in the world mattered anymore. I sat inside the abandoned house, just staring out the window. I wouldn’t even care if Sam and Dean had left me like I had told them to. But their Impala was still parked outside the house in front of my old car. Yet, neither one of them came to check on me. Maybe thinking they didn’t know how to comfort me--or they just didn’t care to and made it seem like they had stayed.

“Autumn?” I heard Sam’s soft voice call, as I glanced at the doorway. I gave him a weak smile, acknowledging his presence in the room.   
“H-Hey, did you need something?” I asked wiping my eyes of the dry tears that left their mark on my face.   
“Dean told me to bring you some food,” He informed, moving to place it next to the food that hasn’t been touched in days. Possibly even weeks. “And I see you barely touched any of it,” he points out acting as if he were genuinely disappointed in me. “You have got to eat,” I hear him plead.   
I forced out a laugh, as I moved to stand up. “I told you guys that you can leave whenever you want,” I reminded then trying to push past him.   
“Autumn, we’re trying to help you.” He sounded broken himself like I had just told him that his childhood pet had gotten run over and died. Or that I had rejected him for his brother.

“You don’t get it, none of you does.” I was getting choked up once again, not wanting to let him see me cry again. I already had enough of the tears, and he was making it worse. “Wouldn’t it just be better if I let myself die?” That was the final straw. I broke into tears, almost collapsing onto the floor before Sam had caught me.   
“No it wouldn’t,” He said, pulling me into a reassuring embrace. Obviously not caring if his shirt got ruined by my tears. “You have no idea how important you are to this world,”   
“Sam-” I cried into his chest, not knowing if I should be feeling better by his reassuring words.   
“He would want you to keep fighting, he wouldn’t want you to give up just because he died.” He reassured, hugging me tighter and closer. “I get that we just met, and I get I don’t know anything about your past, but please don’t be afraid to talk to me about anything.”

I shifted to look up at him, “thank you,” I softly said with a weak smile on my face. Our faces inching closer until our lips meet. The kiss was gentle and sweet, one that I would expect from Sam Winchester. Yet, a part of me felt guilty. I didn’t want it to go further than this--having only just met him a few days prior. But I also didn’t want to give him the wrong impression. I was still young, and extremely inexperienced.   
“Sam,” I breathed as I pulled away from the kiss that left me wanting more. “We should wait,” I added, worried that I had crushed his heart. Knowing how many times that has happened in the past.   
“I understand,” He replied with a reassuring smile. “I only want you to be comfortable.” It surprised me with how understanding he was, knowing I had slightly turned him down. But yet, not entirely.   
“Let’s just see where our relationship goes from here, okay?” I replied softly. The tears have stopped their work.

We broke from our embrace, and I moved towards the plate of food. “Why don’t we share it? I’m sure giants need to eat as well,” I joked glancing back at Sam who was smiling. “What’s up with you” I teased with a smile on my face. For some reason, it always made me happy when Sam was genuinely happy.   
“I’m just happy to see you smiling,” He answers as he approaches me.   
“Maybe it’s because you helped cheer me up,” I said while poking at his boney chest. “Damn, how often do you work out?” I ask with a small laugh.   
“Often enough,” he responds mirroring my laugh.   
I moved over to the bed, carefully sitting upon it to test out its comfortableness. “They must’ve bought brand new mattresses before the apocalypse,” I say as I bounced myself on the mattress.

“Is it really that comfortable?” Sam asks as he moves to sit on the bed. “Wow, I guess it is.”   
I chuckled at him, as I allowed myself to fall back on the mattress. “I could stay like this forever,” I said with content as I felt myself sink into the mattress. I then glance at Sam with a smirk. “Perhaps we can test this baby out?”   
“I thought you said you weren’t ready?” Sam asks as I watched him move so he was hovering over me.   
“Well... I might make an exception,” I answered with a low chuckle.   
“I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage,” He replies with worry in his voice.   
“It’s fine, hell it’s the apocalypse. We should get to live as freely as we want.”   
He smiled at me before placing gentle kisses on my neck, before moving to my lips. Placing a sweet, passionate kiss upon them.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Sam asks as he moved me so I was sitting up. Carefully removing my shirt over my head. Leaving me in only my black bra. I nodded my head, as I looked deep into his eyes.   
“I’d only do this with you because I feel I can trust you,” I replied moving my hands behind me as I unclipped the clasp holding my bra together. Allowing it to fall off my chest, my breasts bare to his view.   
“You’re beautiful, Autumn,” Sam whispers as his hands trail up my top half that was now completely bare. His fingers trailed over my perky nipples, earning a soft gasp from me.   
“Sammy,” I breathed out as he laid me on my back. He moved so he could remove his flannel, along with his white shirt that was underneath. His body was perfect, like what every girl dreams of.   
He unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them down and throwing them onto the floor. He looked up at me, his glance was full of concern like he was constantly making sure I was okay.

He kissed the centre of my black panties, causing me to slightly buck my hips forward. “Wait, Sammy-” I said remembering I had neglected to tell him I was still innocent body-wise. He glanced at me, with a worried look. Almost as if I was backing out; however, he then gave me another look almost as if he knew.   
He was on top of me once again, giving me a reassuring kiss. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.” Sam then got up from the bed, moving to lock the bedroom door to prevent any intruders. He then moved to undo his jeans that pooled around his feet. He stepped back over towards me, wrapping my legs around his waist. His erection grinding up against me as he kissed down my body. Not failing to neglect my breasts.

His hands palming at the sensitive buds before moving further south. Kissing my navel gently, which caused me to suck in a deep breath. Then his fingers hooked into the ends of my panties, sliding them down my legs. I took in another deep breath, biting the inside of my lip. Now, I was completely exposed to his every touch. I was exposed to his gaze. And that was when I knew, I would now be considered his. The man I had fantasised about losing my virginity to; now made into realities.   
He removed his boxers, his length springing free from its confinement.   
“I’ll be careful, just tell me if it’s too much.” He said into my ear. He moved to grab a condom from his back pocket in his jeans that were laying on the floor. He rolled it onto his length and lined himself up with my entrance.

He rubbed the tip along my folds, gasping silently as I felt a pleasant feeling that was brand new. I knew he was lapping himself up with the juices that were stemming from my womanly parts. He held me close to him as he slowly inserted the tip into me. Sucking in a breath as I wasn’t expecting the stretch so suddenly. He watched me closely, placing tender kisses here and there on my neck as he was fully inside of me. The stretch was quite unpleasant, yet it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. I held my legs tightly against the back of Sam’s waist, unconsciously pushing him further into me.

“Sam,” I whined as the uncomfortable feeling subsided. I think he knew the tone of my voice was the signal for him to move. He was still hesitant, and I pulled together why that might be. “I’m fine, you can move.” Then letting out a gasp as he gently began to move, as if testing the waters to make sure I was actually alright. My heels dug into his back as he kept a steady pace of slow, gentle thrusts.   
“Sammy,” I silently moaned, my nails digging into his shoulders as I tried to urge him faster. “Faster, please,”   
He finally listened, slowly working his way faster. His hips now slamming into mine as the headboard starting hitting against the wall behind us. “Shit,” I cried out at the sudden pressure that was building in my abdomen. My nails digging deeper into his skin, as I felt him shake above me.

Surely the sinful sounds would be enough to draw a dozen walkers near. I pressed myself against him tighter, letting out a cry as he bit down on my neck. “S-Sammy,” I moaned feeling that pressure grow even tighter. Then, it finally snapped. I clung to Sam for dear life, almost afraid I would lose him if I didn’t. I heard him groan into my neck as he reached his own release. He stopped his powerful thrusts, pulling out so he could lay beside me.   
“Fuck, who would’ve thought our day would turn into that,” I said while trying to catch my breath.   
“Like you said, it’s the apocalypse. We should live as freely as we want.” He said, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.   
“So, friends with benefits or?”   
“More like, let’s not tell Dean or he will be awkward around us.”   
“Then I will try my damn hardest not to offend his pretty playboy ego.” I joked, then cuddling into Sam. “Let’s worry about him tomorrow,” I said with a small yawn.   
“Agreed, get some rest.” He replied, pulling the blankets over us, wrapping his gigantic arms around my waist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, The smut chapter is finally here. And I'm going to get a lot of hate probably for either making Sammy too ooc, or having it be too soon. But let's face it: it's the apocalypse. And we all know how good Sammy is at comforting others. And also... this isn't nearly as descriptive as I can go. I can be even more descriptive. But, it's Autumn's first time, sooo... yeah, I kinda wanted to be gentle and slower than usual. But of course, with intimacy comes with consequences. Especially only having just met.
> 
> Anyway... I hope you guys enjoyed! And I am sorry to my friend, 'Syanide' for killing him off so soon. But y'know, authors have to be evil sometimes. ;)
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!


	7. Still A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam told Dean about his relationship with Autumn. Dean, of course, seems concerned; however, he knows that his brother can and will be careful about his relationship with Autumn. Despite knowing how hard it can be to manage a relationship as a demon hunter.   
> Then, Autumn runs into an old family member that was roaming the streets of Atlanta, Georgia suburbs. But, there's something coming that is going to possibly separate them. Or cause Autumn to think about her feelings for Sam and remember Sya, who will now be referred to as "Josh".

“Good morning, Autumn,” I heard Sam whisper into the crook of my neck. His lips barely brushing against my skin. I let out a chuckle as I woke up, rolling over to face him as I curled into his chest.   
“I thought you’d dine and dash,” I joked placing gentle kisses on his stomach.   
“I think we both know I couldn’t do that, even if I wanted to.” He said moving so he could get a better look at me. “But I hate to break our session; Dean is going to wonder where I’m at.”   
I let out a sigh, knowing he was right. “I wish we could stay like this forever,” I said as we both sat up.   
I got up from the bed, collecting my discarded clothes from the floor.   
“We’ll figure out a way to tell Dean, but not until we’re for sure,” Sam said as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

I shifted so I was looking up at him. “I know, but I don’t think he is too fond of me.”   
“Dean doesn’t seem to like a lot of people,” He answered with a slight laugh.   
“We need to get dressed, you’re the one who said he will come looking for you.” I reminded with a laugh as I tried to break free of his hold on me.   
“You’re right, but a moment longer wouldn’t hur-” Sam was cut off by a knock on the door, and we quickly pulled away from our embrace. I moved over to what looked to be a closet, pulling the rest of my clothing on while I heard Dean enter the room. Praying to the Gods that Sam had managed to get dressed that quickly.   
“There are some people out there, and we might be in some trouble.” I heard Dean inform, while I stayed inside the closet. I gave Sam a worried look, not knowing if I should step out yet.

“Where’s Autumn?” Dean asks, watching as he glanced around the room.   
“She’s around somewhere,” Sam lies making quick eye contact with me. I tried to fix my hair as best as I could, hoping it would only pass for terrible bed hair and not sex hair. I let out a sigh, as I began to search the closet for deodorant or something of the sort. Letting out a sigh of relief as I found a hairbrush, allowing its bristles to free the knots in my hair.   
“We need to get moving so those people don’t try to cause problems with us,” I heard Dean continue on a conversation I could barely make out. My mind too worried about how we’re going to tell him. After all, it would be strange because Sam and I have only just met.

I stepped out of the closet after making sure I was deemed appropriate. “Good morning, boys.” I greeted, playing it as if I had only just seen Sam that moment. “Is there a problem?” I asked tilting my head, as I grabbed the katana that was hanging against the wall by the window, pulling it over my head.   
“There is a group of people outside, we should probably leave before they cause an issue,” Dean replies seemingly concerned.   
I let out a small chuckle, as I moved the white curtain to the side as I looked outside. “There’s nobody outside,” I reported as I then moved to look back at him. “Hm, must’ve moved on that quickly,” I added with a small chuckle as I moved away from the window.   
“I noticed you’re very happy this morning,” He pointed out causing me to let out another laugh, as I gave him a reassuring smile.   
“I guess I just came to my senses,” I said then sneaking a wink at Sam. “So, should we combine cars so we’re not as suspicious--or?”

“Would that be such a good idea?” Sam asks as he steps into the conversation, glancing at the both of us.   
“Well, fewer cars travelling on the road the better,” I stated, trying to think of a way to make us less obvious while on the road. “Also, you two don’t exactly have a car that blends in, to begin with,” I noted as I began to pace the room. I then moved to exit the bedroom, after grabbing my bag that was placed on the floor by the door. I left the two brothers alone as I moved out of the house, hoping to locate the strangers that Dean had claimed to see.   
“Oh my god is that you, Autumn?!” A voice called out, grabbing my attention.   
‘What the-’ I thought to myself, before being tackled to the ground by a girl with dark hair.   
I looked up and my eyes nearly fell out of their socket. “Jessie?!” I practically shouted, which caused both the Winchester boys to come running out of the house.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe it’s you!” She cried as she pulled us both off the ground. “We thought you were dead back in Pennsylvania!” She continued, which I couldn’t help but laugh at.   
“Wait, what do you mean ‘we’?” I asked knowing she never really was around her family much.   
“You remember Travis, right? My boyfriend?” Jessie asks, then glancing around and smiling at someone from behind me.   
“Oh! Yeah, he came to my graduation, didn’t he?” I replied then noticing a tall guy walk next to her.   
“Nice to see you alive and well, Autumn.” Travis greeted with a sweet smile on his face.   
“I think we all know Autumn here is capable of living until the end of the entire apocalypse in itself.” She said while poking my sides. I held in a laugh, trying not to kick someone in the balls.

Sam and Dean approached us, rather confused. “Is everything okay?” Dean asks, glancing at both of us.   
“Yeah, we’re fine,” I reassured, then glancing at Sam then at Jessie. “Can I tell you something?” I whispered to her, motioning to step away from the commotion. She took my hint and nodded her head. I grabbed hold of her arm as we moved to step behind a house.   
“What’s going on, Autumn?” She asks with concern written in her voice.   
“You see the tall one, with the long hair?” I said while pointing to Sam, trying not to be so obvious.   
“He’s cute, but I don’t get why--”   
“We’re kind of a thing,” I said like a giggly school girl.   
“Holy shit, Autumn, that’s amazing!” She squealed, tightly hugging me and almost sucking the air out of me. “Did you guys..?”   
I blushed at her question but nodded my head. She squealed even louder, which possibly could draw in the dead and even the boys who were standing around talking to each other.

“You’re growing up so fast, Autumn!” She cried, then stepping away from me. “Did you tell anyone else?”   
“No, we wanted to tell his brother but it just happened last night,” I informed as we started heading back to the group.   
“Well, I can help when you’re ready.” She said then standing next to Travis.   
“Thank you,” I mouthed to her then glanced at Sam and Dean. “Are these the two strangers you were pointing out?” I asked.   
“No, there were more of them, but they’re probably gone now,” Dean answered quickly taking a look around.   
“The only group of people we really have to worry about are the Claimers,” I inform, chuckling as I almost had a run in with them. It was when I first got to Atlanta and had lost a group somewhere around the CDC. Originally, I had lied to the group when they first got to my apartment. Telling them the CDC was working on a cure. But really? The CDC blew up several months ago. Of course, I couldn’t tell them that, because it would cause even more chaos. And heaven forbids I do that.

“Who are the Claimers?” Travis asked, stepping into the conversation.   
“The name literally says what they are,” I chuckled as I looked at Travis. “If they say the word “claim”, then they own every right to the thing they claimed.”   
“Sounds like a group of people who try to be tough, but aren’t.” Dean laughed which caused everyone else to laugh.   
I looked up at the sky and noticed the sun had finally come out. I looked at Sam with a look of, ‘we need to tell Dean before he’s in a bad mood.’ Sam nodded at me in understanding.   
“Hey Dean, can I talk to you?” Sam spoke up, which caused my heart to race. I knew we were going to have to do it sooner than later. Not only because one of us could die at any moment, but because the moment is right. I watched as Sam and Dean stepped away, walking over to the Impala that was sitting in front of the house we were staying in.

“Is Sam telling Dean?” Jessie asks as she stepped closer towards me, following my gaze. I nodded my head, feeling myself growing anxious. “It’ll be okay, they seem really close.” She reassures as she rubs my arm with a smile on her face.   
“I just hope Dean doesn’t freak out like he usually does,” I replied while biting my lip in worry.   
“Does he do that often?” She asks with concern filling her voice as she looked at me.   
“Not often--that’s just how he is, though.”   
“Still, isn’t that concerning?”   
“Not in the slightest, he’s always been that way.”   
“Since you’ve known him, or?”   
“Since he was a kid, he’s always had an attitude problem.”

Our conversation was dropped when Sam and Dean started to approach us. I could tell Dean was feeling a bit on edge, knowing Sam had told him about our newly grouped relationship. “Autumn, can I talk to you?” Sam asks as he walks ahead of Sam. Jessie gives me a smirk as she moves to walk off with Travis.   
“Sure, is everything okay?” I reply as I glanced up at him.   
“Yeah, I just need to talk to you about something.” He said, then carefully grabbed my hand and pulled me towards an empty house at the end of the road. We entered the house and made sure it was cleared. Only taking out one walker. Then he sat me down in the living room like he was a parent about to give their child the ‘talk’.

“Did Dean take it alright?” I ask, crossing one leg over the other as I shifted to fully glance at Sam.   
“Well, he isn’t freaking out like I had thought.” He replied, then shifting closer towards me. “So I figured we could give him some time to collect his thoughts.”   
“Sam Winchester, you wicked.” I chuckled as he pulled me onto his lap so I was facing him. Straddling his hips as our eyes made contact with each other. “Was this all planned?”   
“Well, we really didn’t get to explore each other last night.” He stated a smirk on his face as his large hands groped my ass--earning a sharp gasp from me.   
“Sammy-” I silently cried, unconsciously grinding against him.   
“It’s alright, I can make you feel better.” He says, as his hands trail up the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head and placing it beside him.

One of his hands moves to cup the back of my head, moving me towards him so he could place a passionate kiss on my lips. Then one of his hands moved, groping at the bra that covered the swell of my nipples underneath. His hand moved and snapped the clasp and pulled the bra off. “Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?” Sam asks, pulling away from the kiss. A simple blush appearing on my face, as I nudged him in the chest with my index finger.   
“You’re just saying that,” I said while sticking my tongue out at him.   
“You know, there are better things you can do with that tongue.” His words caused me to grow weaker. Fluids pooling out of my nether region as his words sunk into my skin.   
“Oh yeah?” I say with a smirk.   
“But we should be quick, they will begin to worry.”   
“True.. then unzip those pants and start fucking me.”

His eyes grew lustful, as he pushed me off him. Removing my jeans and panties and along with his, allowing them to pool on the floor. He pushed me down onto the cushions of the couch, wrapping my legs around his waist as he sunk his length into me. I let out a gasp as I felt it touch my inner walls. “Sammy-” I cried, as he barely moved. “I thought I told you to fuck me,” I continued, and then the air in my lungs escaped me. He pulled out, then slamming back into me. He grabbed onto my wrists, pinning them over my head as his thrusts were hard and fast. Only having been together for a day, and he was already fucking me like he hadn’t seen me in a million years. I cried out his name as I felt that familiar pressure begin to boil within me.

“You close?” He whispered into my ear as he nibbled on it, his thrusts slowing as he was losing his breath.   
“Yes, fuck, I’m so close,” I moaned trying to thrust my hips forward hoping to get him to continue. “You said we had to be quick,” I whined. He gave me a smirk and picked up the pace once again. That bubble within me growing even tighter. I then let out a loud moan, as that boil burst. His thrusts grew sloppy before pulling out, and his white fluids spilling out onto my stomach. Letting out small grunts as he met his release. He bit down on my neck, marking it to show I belonged only to him. He rested on top of me, as we both recollected ourselves.   
“Fuck I love you,” I said with a small laugh as he released his hold on my wrists. Wrapping them around his neck as I held him close. I felt him place gentle kisses on my chest before he moved to stand up, pulling his clothes on once again.   
“Guess we better go rejoin the others,” he said handing me my clothing.

I quickly redressed, then trying to make my hair look decent. After several failed attempts, I let out a sigh and move towards Sam. I held onto him as we made our way out of the house that was now stained with the smell of sex. Everyone seemed relieved when we showed up. Dean was in the middle of a conversation with Jessie and Travis when he glanced at us with a knowing look. That smirk on his face that he knew exactly what we were up to. I let out a soft laugh as I hugged Sammy tighter. “I guess even in the apocalypse, good things can happen.” Yet little did we know, of the worst part that was about to approach us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Okay, okay, okay. I need to stop forcing the smut, but honestly? Who doesn't love good, hardcore smut from Sam Winchester? Ughh, I need to stop that. But it should be slowing down for now. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And I hope to see you in Chapter 8! Where things are going to get hella crazy... sooo, wish me luck while writing it!


	8. The Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison era has arrived. And Autumn is about to summon someone in the next chapter that she may or may not regret in the future. But, who doesn't love a little more demon action? But how can she manage to summon a demon without one of the Winchesters noticing?

It has been a week, and we had to leave the suburbs. The dead began to overflood the streets and we had to leave. As it was unsafe for us to be there any longer. I sat in the back of the Impala, watching the trees go by as Dean drove down the abandoned highway. My car was stolen, and I had lost everything I managed to salvage before we left our home in Pennsylvania. My relationship with Sam was the best it could ever be. The only thing that was difficult was leaving Josh’s body behind. And I had made it a vow, to only call Sya, Josh now. Only because it’s what he would’ve wanted. Even if I was the only person who was ever truly allowed to call him that.

Sam and Dean were in a middle of a conversation that I hadn’t bothered to pay attention to. I just leaned my head against the window and tuned out their voices for the moment. We had lost Jessie and Travis during the commotion, unsure as to where they had gone. Thinking to ourselves they either ran or got pushed over by all the dead that were flooding the streets. The sun was beginning to set, and we noticed there were a few cars driving down the opposite side of us. I chuckled softly, as I watched the cars drive by. “Wouldn’t be surprised if they’re still thinking Atlanta is safe,” I said, as I pulled my attention away from the window.

“Or they’re trying to flee the state,” Dean replied, as he continued driving before making a turn down a gravelled road. “Dude, what the hell?” I ask, almost falling out of my seat at the sharp turn.   
“Dean found a prison on some map he found while in the suburbs. Thinking it’ll be safer there.” Sam responds while glancing back at me.   
“A prison? You’ve got to be kidding me,” I said while mentally facepalming.   
“It’s the best we’ve got--besides, it’ll give you and Sammy some new ideas.”   
“Dean!” Both me and Sam yelled at the same time causing Dean to chuckle before he stopped the car in front of a gate. We noticed it was cleared out, and there was a metal gate in front of the main one.   
“Someone must have already laid claim here.” Dean pointed out before stepping out of the Impala.   
Me and Sam stepped out of the car and moved next to Dean as he tried to figure out how to open the gate.

Dean walked ahead of us, and I nudged Sam. “I’m gonna kill him one of these days,” I joked as I nodded my head towards his brother.   
“Yeah, he tends to make jokes like that quite often,” Sam answered as he moved ahead of me. I kept hold of my katana as I walked up closer to the gate. Then jumping back slightly as I noticed a guy who carried himself like a cop opening both the gates.   
“Who are you?” He asks, his voice stern and very southern-esque.   
“I’m sorry, we didn’t know this was taken,” I spoke up, stepping in front of the Winchesters.   
“We don’t accept outsiders,” the man informed as he moved through the gates.   
“If you don’t accept outsiders then why bother opening the gates?” Dean asks, and I could tell he was getting annoyed.

“So I can get a better look at you,” The man says taking a glance at each one of us. “You with the sword, how many people have you killed?”   
“Two,” I answer.   
“Why?”   
“My mum who was bitten, and my friend who was also bitten.”   
“How many walkers have you killed?”   
“Too many to count,”   
“Come forward, and your friends.”   
I glanced back at Sam and Dean before hesitantly stepping forward. I took a good look at the man, he did hold himself like a cop. ‘Was he one before the outbreak?’ I thought to myself, noticing his beard that was growing in and how wild his hair was. He must’ve been out there for a long time. Then I realised something and took in a breath before asking. “Those cars, are those your people?”

“Yes they are, and if anything happens to any of us, they won’t take long to come looking for you three.”   
“Duly noted,” I answer with a nod.   
“Don’t get too comfortable, we don’t know if we can trust you yet.”   
“Is he allowed to bring the car in?”   
“That should be fine, Carl open the gate wider to let them through.” The man gestured to a younger boy about 12 or 13, wearing a hat that was obviously too big for his little head. I stepped to the side as I watched Sam and Dean enter the Impala, starting it up before driving carefully through the gates.   
“I’m Autumn.” I introduced myself.   
“Rick Grimes and this is Carl.”   
‘Rick Grimes... Now, why does that sound familiar?’ I thought to myself, then carefully following them up the path that leads to the main area.

“Were you a sheriff at one point?” I ask.   
“I was, but that doesn’t matter anymore.” He replied obviously not interested in any type of conversation. We stepped into the main part of the prison, and I noticed how well everything was put together.   
“Damn, you did a good job with this place,” I complimented noticing there were gardens planted and food growing down near the gates in the grassy part of the prison. Sam and Dean stepped out of the Impala after pulling into the main area.   
“We had some help, there were more of us but we lost some people,” Rick informed, then stepping towards Sam and Dean. “I will be questioning all three of you.”   
“That’s fine, we don’t have anything to hide,” Dean responds as he and Sam move to stand next to me.

“Follow me,” Rick ordered and we quickly obliged. Mostly me that was afraid of getting shot at. Sam stayed especially close to me, obviously being placed into protection mode. We entered a cell block, and there was a large group of people who stopped what they were doing. Their glances fully turned to us, making all three of us incredibly uncomfortable. “Everyone, this is Autumn and…” Rick trailed off not knowing the names of Sam and Dean.   
“I’m Sam,”   
“And I’m Dean,”   
“Right, they will be in for questioning. Carol, can you search them for any possible weapons they might have?” Rick asks turning towards a woman with short, greyish hair.

“Please, I only have my katana and I’m sure these two only have their guns,” I respond, removing the katana from over my head and placing it on the ground.   
“We can never be too careful,” Rick responds, then exiting the cell block. The woman, now known as Carol approaches us. Obviously suspicious of us.   
“You look like you’ve been out there awhile, but these two?” She began as she looked at me then at the Winchesters. “They look like they’ve been out there for a short time.”   
“That’s awfully kind of yo-”   
“Drop your weapons, and we’ll keep them safe for the time being.” She cut Dean off, earning an annoyed look from him. “Where did you come from, anyway?”   
“I originally was in Pennsylvania, lost my mum at the beginning. My stepdad, well, he’s nowhere to be found.” I answered, sitting on a bench that she motioned to.

“How did you end up all the way in Georgia, then?” She questions with a look of suspicion. Sam and Dean moved to sit on the opposite side of us. “And you two, how does it look like you haven’t been affected by the chaos?”   
“They came from the west, it hadn’t struck that far yet,” I informed, hoping to keep them from talking. Knowing how Dean can be sometimes. “And I heard about the CDC, but it blew up by the time I got here,” I added.   
“We were there, unfortunately, there is no cure,” Carol replied, which was pretty obvious already.   
“I kinda figured that after the destruction of the CDC,” I noted with a short laugh.   
“We’ll give you some blankets and food. You can stay in D block where you’re away from the rest of us.”   
“Understandable.”

Carol moved into where the cells were, leaving us three alone. “She seems nice,” I said breaking the silence that was filling the air.   
“I don’t know about this,” Dean spoke up, glancing around. “I mean, staying in a prison with other people? That’s gotta be unsafe.”   
“Dean, it’s the best we’ve got,” Sam assures then glancing at me hoping that I’d have something to say.   
“Sam’s right, and we’ll be away from them so they don’t have to worry about us attacking or anything,” I reassure with a smile on my face. “If you feel uncomfortable we can try to make a startup north.”   
Dean shook his head, then standing up from the benches. “It’ll be fine, as long as they stay away from us.”

Carol entered the room with a stack of blankets. “Rick will show you where D Block is. It should be cleared out enough.” Then Rick entered the room once again, standing with his hands on hips. ‘Damn, I was right about him being a cop,’ I thought to myself, then stopping myself before I start drooling over a stranger.   
“Let’s go,” Rick said walking ahead of us. Sam, Dean, and I looked at each other before we started following him. I grabbed the blankets from Carol, uttering a ‘thank you’ before catching up with the group.   
“Until we know you’re safe, you are to stay on this side of the prison,” Rick ordered as we entered a cellblock that looked almost identical to the one we were previously in.   
“Don’t worry, we won’t cross any boundaries,” I promised with a reassuring smile.   
“Why do you look so happy?” He questioned, obviously wondering why I wasn’t terrified of him.   
“Maybe it’s because I’m not easily scared?” I replied it sounds more like a question than an answer.

“You should be,” He answered then leaving the cellblock. I looked at Sam and Dean with a, ‘what the fuck’ look.   
“Well, that wasn’t concerning,” I said, then stepping further into the cellblock. “These cells aren’t that bad,” I point out before ascending the stairs. “I think we should sleep up here,” I suggest knowing it’ll take a while for the other group to reach us. And we’d hear their footsteps coming up the stairs.   
“I guess you and Sammy will be sharing?” Dean asks with a smirk on his face. Mentally facepalming, and almost nudging him in the shoulder.   
“Dean, I think we all know you’re still uncomfortable with this.” Sam answers.   
“I just worry about you, okay?”   
“I can take care of myself.”   
“You sure about that?”   
I cleared my throat, trying to break up the argument that was about to break out. “I need to get some sleep, you two can share a cell,” I say, handing them two blankets before walking to the end of the cells on the right. Picking the cell at the end.

I laid out the blanket on the bed, smoothing out any of its wrinkles. Silently humming an old Chinese tune I used to listen to quite often. After I finished laying out the blanket, I sat on the edge. Removing my boots and placing them against the wall near the bed. I moved to lay on the bed, pulling the blanket over me. I laid staring at the ceiling, trying to think of how long we’re going to be here before we have to leave. And not before long, I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter sucked. But I had to get one out and it's been sitting dead for a few weeks in my Google Docs. But, I hope it's okay for now. I will try to make the next chapter longer and better. 
> 
> See you guys soon~


	9. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude Faustus and Autumn Schwarz, making a pact with each other. But what will she tell Sam when he finds out? Or will he ever find out that she has made a deal with a demon to protect everyone? Claude Faustus, a demon from hell. Who knows about the Winchesters, and knows the secrets from Autumn's heart. What will he do with her? Because we all know, Claude is one deceitful spider that will try to kill anyone who tries to harm his young mistress.

_(Autumn’s Dream)_

 

His golden eyes pierced into mine, as he stood before me. He was tall but not taller than Sam. He stalked around me as if I were his prey. “Why haven’t you summoned me yet?” He asks, before stopping in front of me. Leaning down to stare further into my eyes. “Is it because you’re afraid the Winchesters will be curious about your new butler?” He continued, his emotionless face turning into a smirk as he watched me stand there--unable to move. “I don’t have to return with you, you know.”

“It’s not that,” I responded. Feeling an ounce of courage weep its way into my body. I tried to move, before feeling my wrist get cut from an odd, wiry string. ‘A spider’s web,’ I thought in my head and realised who I was dealing with. “Claude Faustus, right?” I ask returning my glance to him. His height still enough to tower over me.   
“All this time you thought I was a myth, only part of some Japanese TV Show, am I correct?” He answered then moving to stalk around me again. His human form in the real world was slightly different than in the anime; however, it still wasn’t all that different.

“So you know about the things I’ve written.” I assumed, refraining from trying to move. I was in his domain, and I knew what I would have to do once I woke up. I would have to summon Claude Faustus into our real world.   
“All of us demons know about your obsession with me,”   
“It’s not really an obsession.”   
“So you don’t wish to engage in sexual relations with me?” His completely out of character question caught me off guard.   
“I was only a teenager when I wrote those,” I replied shaking my head.   
“It’s quite amusing you know, watching you refuse to kill a spider in hopes one would be me.” He continued to stalk around me, then grabbing a hold of the wrist that was cut from the spiderweb. “I can make this world easier for you.” He promised, the cut on my wrist fading away leaving nothing but porcelain skin. “After all, you know how to summon me.” Then he vanished, leaving me in the middle of a forest covered in damp spiderwebs.

 

_(End of Dream)_

 

When I woke up, it was dark out. But I could tell the sun was just beginning to rise from beyond the horizon. I stepped out of bed after slipping on my boots. I carefully walked out of the cell, trying not to allow my footsteps to echo. I walked down the hall that lead to the outside of the prison. Luckily nobody else was awake, walking through the grassy part of the prison entrance. I took in a deep breath, stepping out into the dangerous world. I moved into the woods as carefully as I could without drawing any attention to myself.

I noticed the trees were now covered with spider webs, and a few were covered in morning dew. ‘How is that possible?’ I thought to myself, as I closed my eyes. Stepping carefully into one of the webs. Feeling their soft, sticky threads etching themselves onto my skin. “Hoheo taralna rondero tarel,” I was hesitant when it came to saying those words. But I felt the air grow extremely cold. Opening my eyes, I could see the familiar presence of the demon standing in front of me.   
“I see you’ve followed my suggestion,” Claude said, his face showing amusement. “You’re probably wondering why I asked for you to summon me, or why I’ve been trying to reach out to you.”

“You said you know about the stories I’ve written, what else do you know?” I ask, keeping my distance. Hoping that I wasn’t going to regret this decision.   
“I know how to bring back your loved ones,”   
“That’s impossible, if you knew how to do that, you could’ve brought back Luka for Alois,” I argued, carefully choosing my words in hopes to not anger him.   
“He wanted something else, just like Ciel Phantomhive did.” He answers, then moving to step closer towards me. His golden eyes hidden behind his glasses that I’m going to assume he admired for some odd reason. “Speaking of him.. I heard he’s also in this world somewhere?”   
“They were left back in Atlanta, we didn’t know where they went.”

“So, you didn’t summon me for no reason I’m assuming?” Claude changes the subject.   
“I wanted to know why you kept hacking into my dreams,” I replied pursuing his subject change.   
“Because I can give you what you want,”   
“What do you mean by that?”   
“I can return your mum, and your friend for you.”   
“Wouldn’t that mean I’d have to give up 10 years of my life?”   
“Please, I’m no crossroads demon. You must be mistaking me for Crowley.”   
“How do you know Crowley?” I question, surprised Claude knew who he was.   
“Do you really think there’s no connection between demons in other realms?” He responds almost sarcastically.   
“I always theorised it, but truthfully I never had much hope for you.”   
“Really? That’s very surprising coming from a girl who fantasizes about having sex with me.” He threw back at me, catching me quite off guard.

“Look, I told you those were just stories,” I argued once again, trying to calm myself down. “I never truly believed you were real.”   
“Yet you talked to my spiders as if they were me,” He pressed on with a smirk before stepping back. “How about this, I return with you to the prison where you will be given some time to-”   
“I accept the contract. But I don’t want my mum or Josh to be brought back to life,” I cut him off, feeling the air begin to thicken. The world around us fading as he stepped closer, leaning down in front of me as his eyes made full contact with mine.  
“Then what do you want?”   
“I want you to protect me from all the monsters in this world, and I will let you know when I want someone brought back to life.”   
He lowly chuckled, before I felt his teeth sinking into my neck. I couldn’t breathe out, I couldn’t even gasp. The pain was so immense I was paralysed. When he pulled back, he smirked and was dressed in his modern clothing. Except he had gloves on. “That sounds like a great deal to me.”

The spider webs disappeared, and it was just me and him standing in the woods. “I shall abide by your every command, my lady.”   
“You mustn’t call me that, you will refer to me as Autumn and only that,” I ordered, then turned towards the prison.   
“How must I introduce myself to the people in the prison?”   
“You will introduce yourself as Claude Faustus, but you mustn’t tell them of our deal. Otherwise, the Winchester boys will kill you.” I order as I begin walking towards the prison. “You’re a pretty good liar, this should be easy for you,” I smirk as I walk along the gravelled path, shutting the gate after he stepped through.

When we approached the top, more people were up and about. I noticed a younger boy looking at the Impala which caused me to chuckle. “Excuse me, are you Carl?” I ask with a smile on my face.   
“I am, whose car is this?” He asks as he continued admiring the car.   
“It belongs to my friends, Sam and Dean,” I reply.   
“I wish I could drive it,”   
“Maybe one day, kiddo,” I said with hope in my voice as I moved passed him. I noticed Sam and Dean walking out of the prison, almost as if they were looking for me.   
“Autumn where the hell were you?” Dean asks, not noticing Carl who was stalking around the Impala.   
“I had to step out for a moment, it was suffocating being behind those bars.”   
“You weren’t able to leave a note?” Dean pressed, causing me to let out a sigh.

“Who is this?” Sam asks, causing me to remember Claude who was still standing close to me. Extremely close.   
“This is Claude, he needed some help.” I lied, then nudging Claude on the side.   
“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”   
“What’s with the uh… formalities?” Dean questions, obviously taking note of the one thing Claude has forgotten to let go of.   
“My apologies, I’m only used to it,” Claude replies, making me surprised with the lie that seems barely believable. But it seemed good enough.   
“Claude, we should get you inside and get you some food,” I suggested, showing a fake smile.   
“Ah, of course.”

While Claude and I were approaching the door that led to D block, I felt Sam grab hold of my shoulder. “Autumn, what’s that on your neck?” He asks, and I nearly froze.   
“Huh?” I ask, trying to make it seem like I was unsure.   
“It’s like you have a mark or something,” Sam informs, and I realised I was wearing a t-shirt and my neck was completely exposed to the world. I quickly reached up to pull my hair over it. “You’re just seeing things,” I say noticing how shaky my voice was.   
“Alright, just making sure you’re okay.” He says then returns to where Dean was talking to the little boy.

“Who is that?”   
“The Winchesters. I thought you knew them?” I asked, glancing back at Claude.   
“Sam Winchester? The boy with the demon blood?”   
“Okay, we don’t talk about that-” I panicked, hoping Sam didn’t overhear that.   
“You wrote a theory about this, didn’t you?” He asks, with a slight smirk.   
“Well, not exactly,” I replied moving through the halls of the prison. “It’s not like I thought you were Azazel or anything,” I confirmed with a small laugh. “Since you obviously don’t sleep, you still need to take a cell,” I informed, walking up the stairs.   
“By the way, you might want to hide that seal.” I heard him say as I made it to the top of the second floor of D block.   
“And how would you recommend I do that?” I ask, turning to look down at him.

“Either wear high collared shirts, or you could wrap a bandage around it,” Claude suggested, causing me to slightly laugh.   
“It’s Georgia, no way in hell am I wearing high collared shirts. Nor am I wearing a bandage.” I refused both ideas, walking into my cell.   
“Then perhaps just covering it with your hair might work,” He added another idea, which I figured might work. But what if I need to pull it up? Or what if the wind blows my hair and it becomes visible again?   
“I guess that could work, or I could just say it’s a tattoo,” I replied trying to think of ideas as I sat down on the rough bed in the cellblock. “By the way, the group is going to be suspicious as to why you’re here, so I suggest thinking of a believable lie,” I added while untying my boots and then taking them off.

“I’ll come up with something, please do not hesitate to call if you require anything,” Claude answered then walking away. I could hear Sam and Dean entering the cellblock as he was leaving. I let out a sigh, as I ran my fingers through my hair, hanging my head down as I stared down at the floor.   
“Autumn, are you okay?” Sam asks, his voice slightly startling me.   
“Yeah, I’m fine,” I reassure as I glance up at him with a small smile.   
“How did you run into that guy?”   
“He was in the woods, and I ran out to help him.”   
“But why is he wearing gloves?”   
“I have no idea, maybe he’s hiding something?” I joked with a small laugh.   
“Maybe, but seriously are you alright?” He asks leaning against the cell wall.   
I nodded my head, as I stood up and moved over to him, hugging him as if I would never see him again. “I love you,” I mumbled into his chest as my mind was scrambling with ‘what have I done’ and ‘why did I summon a demon and make a deal with them?’

“I can stay and watch over you for the night?” He offers with concern in his voice, wrapping his arms around me.   
“No, I’ll be fine,” I reassured glancing up at him. “I don’t want to make Dean more upset,”   
“He’ll be fine,” He replies moving my hair away from my face. Almost revealing the mark on my neck.   
“Can you believe it?” I start, taking in a deep breath.   
“What?”   
“Us, we only just met and yet we already have such a great relationship,” I respond, almost cringing at how cliche and cheesy that sounded.   
“Maybe it’s because we both feel out of place in this world,”   
“Sam-”   
“Autumn, you’re the only one I feel comfortable around. And after Jess-” Sam was almost tearing up at this point, causing me to hug him tighter.   
“It’s okay, it’s alright to feel comfortable. And it’s okay to miss Jess.” I said not wanting to let him go.

“I’m just scared you’ll die like she did.” His voice was cracking, and seeing him upset broke my heart.   
“I won’t die, I won’t leave you.”   
“You can’t promise that you won’t,” He was in disbelief, not believing everything I was saying. And it nearly broke my heart.   
“I know I can’t promise, but you’re the only one I allowed to take something so precious to me.”   
“And you’re the only one who will listen to me,”   
“I know and that’s because I truly care.” I pulled away from the embrace as I glanced up at Sam. “Let’s just stay here and talk. You obviously need someone to talk to.”   
“But don’t you want to go meet the others? That Rick guy seems pretty interesting,” Sam chuckled as he tried to lighten the mood.   
“You being happy is more important, and we’re not leaving until you are better,” I said as I pulled him over to the bed. “No intimacy, just your feelings.”

And that’s what we did for most of the morning. Talking about our feelings, and turning out to be such a cliche couple. He was opening his heart to me, and after watching Supernatural and getting to be here for Sam Winchester, was what any girl would’ve wished for. And yet, I feel like I understand him better than his own God Forsaken brother. We may have known each other for a few weeks; however, something about him made me happy and like I could be the one he finally got to have for a lifetime. Until I have to leave him. Because of the deal, I made with Claude. Dare I tell him, he will kill Claude and then he’ll be furious with me. Maybe it won’t be such a bad idea to bandage my mark until I know for sure everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome: Sir Claude Faustus. The demon everyone either loves or hates from Black Butler. Autumn has made the pact with him, now it's only time until Sam finds out. And when he does? Will he kill Claude, or just abandon Autumn and leave with Dean. Forgetting everything they worked towards?
> 
> And that will be discovered as the story continues. But for now, let's enjoy the sweet end to the chapter.


	10. Red Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No summary for this chapter)

“We’ve seriously got to ask the other group if they have food, I’m fresh out,” I complained, as I checked every pocket in my bag for food. Only managing to scrounge up some protein bars and bottled water.   
“Or we can just make a run for food,” Dean suggests as he walks out from his cell.   
“It’s not that easy to get food y’know,” I stressed as I turned towards him. “Besides, we’ve stayed away from them for long enough.”   
“Doesn’t that sound like a bad idea?” He questions with uncertainty.   
“Well, maybe if we approach them too suddenly.” I began, stretching out my arms before grabbing a bottled water. “Look, I’m just saying we should let them approach us first,” I concluded, then taking a sip out of the water bottle I had opened.

“Hey, you know, I haven’t seen your angel friend in a while.” I pointed out, setting the water bottle on the metal table centred in the room.   
“Cas? He’s probably out looking for a cure,” Dean answers then moving to grab another water bottle. “Is there anywhere I can get a drink around here?”   
“Sorry, alcohol is now scarce,” I answered, then taking in a deep breath. We jumped from our seats as the lady we met before, Carol, entered the cellblock.   
“Rick had asked me to bring you some food. And asked if you three could come to meet the others. We all agreed you seem relatively safe.” She announced as she placed a laundry basket full of food on the table in front of us.   
“Thank you so much,” I chirped with a smile on my face. “Does he truly believe we’re all safe?”   
Then, Claude entered the room from behind Carol. I took in a breath, taking a glance at him with a look asking, ‘did you pull this move?’

“He’s keeping his guard up, but he wants everyone to feel comfortable with you three here. Or should I say four,” She said glancing towards Claude. Looking at him with an uneasy feeling. A slight feeling of anxiety boiling within my mind.   
“Thank you,” I thanked taking small breaths to hopefully calm my nerves.   
“Of course, we will be outside waiting.” She then left the room, leaving all four of us in the cellblock alone.   
“She seems nice,” I say glancing at each one of them before resting my eyes on Claude. ‘We need to talk,’ I thought in my head knowing he would be able to read my thoughts. “Excuse me,” I stepped out walking up the cellblock stairs. Stepping into my cell. I let out another sigh, as I grabbed a hand mirror I found underneath the mattress. I gently ran my fingers along my neck, tracing the lines where the Faustian mark rested.

“Is everything alright?” I hear Claude’s deep, emotionless voice ask as he appeared inside the cell.   
“Are you playing with the other group’s minds?” I ask with uncertainty in my voice.   
“What would give you that idea?”   
“You appear behind Carol, and no one from that other group dared to approach us,” I replied as I stood up from the bed. “Besides Carl, nobody bothered to interact with us.”   
“I can assure you I had nothing to do with her act of kindness.”   
“We still need to figure out how to hide this,” I reminded as I pointed out the mark that was glowing upon my neck in the darkness of the cell.   
“I discovered a type of foundation that should hide that,” He informed holding out a bottle of liquid foundation that seemed to match my skin tone perfectly.   
“Where did you find this?” I marvelled, as I examined the bottle closely.   
“Custom made if I must be honest.”   
“Claude, I didn’t realise you did things like this,” I exclaimed. “Thank you,”

“It will easily remove itself when you must call upon me.” He informed, then giving me a smirk as he moved my hair before applying the foundation. “Or when you require my assistance in pleasurable things.”   
My jaw dropped at his comment, red flags going up in my mind. Knowing damn well this was extremely out of character for him. “You are a butler, you mustn’t say such things to your mistress.” I hissed, as I slapped his hand away after he applied the foundation.   
“Yet you so secretly wish to devote yourself to me.”   
“Why do we have to keep bringing this up? It’s done with.” I argued, growing completely frustrated.   
“Autumn, why waste your time with a demon hunter when you could be with me? A demon who could give you everything you desire.” He continued, pressing on the subject further.   
“Do you wish to break the contract?” I questioned raising an eyebrow at him.   
“No, I apologise for stepping out of boundaries.” He vanished out of thin air, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

“Sam?” I called out, feeling myself begin to grow weak. I leaned my arm on the wall, holding my weight against it. I heard him run up the stairs, as my vision was going blurry.   
“Autumn!” He called out, as my knees gave out. “It’s going to be okay,” he picked me up and placed me on the bed. The entire room was spinning, and I was seeing double of Sam. “Dean! I need help!” He yelled, trying to help calm me down.   
“Sam-” I weakly said, as I felt my heart begin to beat in my ears. My head burning and thumping beneath the surface. My vision went black, and I knew I had passed out. I knew I wasn’t dead; otherwise, I would either be burning or in my happiest memory.

_(Autumn’s dream)_

  
“You know Claude is only going to fool you,” said the man with red eyes. His skin, white as snow and his hair is darker than a raven’s feather. “He is nothing but a deceitful liar. You should’ve formed the contract with me,” he continued. His face was out of sight, but I could make out that he was tall. I felt the cold, stone floor beneath me as I tried to stand. But I was chained to the wall, clinging and clanging them as I tried to escape.   
“You cannot escape, Autumn. These are the chains he has you in,” I let out a cry as I felt the cuffs etching into my skin as I kept pulling at them.   
“Let me go!” I yelled, tears rushing down my face as more pain etched onto my wrists. “Claude isn’t that bad!” I pleaded as I continued to grow weaker.

“You know he’s just a spider and not a very good one at that.” The man came forward, but his face was still covered with a shadow of darkness. But his eyes were illuminated by a small torch hanging on the wall of what I’d assume to be a cell.   
“Surely you can’t be any better than he is,” I scoffed, feeling the air in my lungs begin to suffocate me.   
“Watch the furthest crow and you will find me, I will be watching you and him.” The man said, and then I realised who it was. And every ounce of fear left my body as quickly as it had appeared.   
“Sebastian Michaelis, I should’ve known.” I hissed not feeling particularly happy nor scared at this moment.

“So you do know who I am, surprised it took you this long.” He teased as he knelt down in front of me. His full facial features coming into play. “Dear sweet Autumn, you made a deal with a demon. Shame it couldn’t have been me, it would’ve been much more fun.” He continued as he pulled out a handkerchief, wiping away the stray, dry tears that etched upon my face.   
“You pervert!” I shouted, trying to knock his hand away.   
“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Maybe I should keep you locked in your head for awhile.” Sebastian replied a smirk etched on his face. “And all those years I’ve tried to contact you through your dreams,”   
“Surely you don’t expect me to believe those were real!” I yelled, averting his gaze before his ungloved hand with his Faustian mark gripped onto my face, forcing me to look him in the eyes.   
“You should’ve been claimed by me--after all, I am the one who first appeared to you.”   
“Stop it!” I pleaded, knowing he was just trying to get into my head. “You were fictional before this whole shithole happened!” I was practically screaming at this point. My heartbeat continuing to pound in my chest.

“Fictional? You’re obviously forgetting demons are very real, my dear.” He was quite amused with his actions as he stood in front of me. A snap of his fingers and the cuffs were gone. He pulled me up so I was on my feet, his height towering over me. Causing me to mentally curse at my shortness. “Now, Autumn, expect me at the prison in only a few hours.” He began, his grip tightening on my wrists. “If you do not meet me, I will kill anyone--including your poor little demon hunter, that gets in my way.” He continued his eyes turning into that demon pink I’d always feared of actually staring into. “So think wisely before denying me.” Then he vanished. And I was alone in the cell that looked far too old to be the prison’s cell. ‘Is this hell?’ I thought to myself before I fell to the ground with a thud.

_(End of Dream)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter summary? Well.. mostly because I couldn't come up with one. Heh~  
> Summer is coming up, and I'm mostly going to be working the entire summer... soooo that means I probably won't be updating as often! But please don't worry, I'll try to keep updates available before I go to work or when I get home in the evening. 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!


	11. Wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn begins to wonder if she should tell Sam about the deal she made with Claude. However, she is afraid that she will lose him--knowing how he tends to act when he is upset. He will storm off and leave her. Throwing her off to the side as if she never truly mattered to him. So, will she tell him when she's better? Or will she refrain from telling him?

A gentle, old man’s southern voice revived my ears as I had woken from the sudden incident causing me to suddenly faint. Yet, my eyes were heavy and almost refused to open. I laid there, acting as if I was still asleep--listening to the conversation he was having with someone outside the cell. It sounded as though they were talking about my incident and what might’ve caused it.   
I laid there for a few moments, before I could hear footsteps approaching the cell before stopping at the side of the bed. “I know you’re awake,” the old man’s voice spoke, and I barely managed to open my eyes.   
“What happened?” I question, the confusion obviously written all over my face. Wondering what might’ve caused me to faint.   
“You were dehydrated, and stressed. I suspect something traumatic might be the cause,” he explained. “I’ve asked my girls to look after you for the time being, I assume your group went out with a few of our people.”

“Thank you,” I said with a weak smile as I forced myself to sit up. The room slightly spinning as I rested my back against the wall. “But how could I be dehydrated?” I asked rubbing the back of my neck after realising how sore it was.   
“Many things could trigger it, but not getting enough water is the main reason.”   
“But that’s all I drink, so there’s gotta be another explanation.”   
“I also mentioned stress, has there been something causing you a lot of stress lately?”   
“Well, there is one thing but it’s not really that big of a deal.” I answered, crossing my arms. “..Could possibly lying cause one to be overwhelmed enough to faint?”   
“Possibly, but I don’t think you’d be the type to hold back a lie,” He lightly chuckled. “I assume you’re Autumn?”   
“You’re correct,”   
“I’m Hershel, my girls are Beth and Maggie. They will take good care of you.”   
“Thank you, that’s awfully kind of you.”

After he left the cell, I began to scratch at my neck. ‘Damnit, who knew these things itched so much.’ I complained, knowing that it was the side with the Faustian mark on it. I forced myself to stop scratching at it before I injured myself. I reached over for a bottled water, as it was completely silent. Sam and Dean were nowhere to be found, perhaps they went on a run to get medicine or something?   
“Problem with the mark?” I glanced up and noticed it wasn’t Claude, who I was expecting--but instead, it was Sebastian.   
“Tch, you’re awfully early considering where we left you and Ciel.”   
“Technically I was never far away,” He answered stepping further into the cell. “I take it the mark he placed upon you is itching, am I correct?”   
“Yeah but it doesn’t matter,” I flatly stated.   
“And he’s nowhere to be found?”   
“Look, I get you’re supposed to be ‘one hell of a butler’ but he’s probably out with the Winchesters getting stuff.” I hissed, terribly not in the mood for his sarcastic comments.

“One would think a butler would be concerned that his master.. Or in this case, mistress had fainted and is unwell.” Sebastian pressed the subject on, increasing my annoyance.   
“If you’re going to be a nuisance you might as well leave,” I said, taking in a deep breath as I tried to keep calm.   
“If you knew how Claude was with Alois, why make the deal?”   
“You’re not exactly easy to summon, Sebastian.” I argued firmly, reaching for the water bottle that was sitting next to me.   
“All you had to do was call my name,”   
I placed the water bottle back onto the stand next to me after taking a sip, shooting a sharp glare at him. “What good would that do? Besides, not like anyone can get a hold of your demon name.”   
“It’s much simpler than you think, Autumn.” He replied obviously not amused with the argument I was trying to put forth.

“If you see Claude, let him know I highly require his presence.” I said then motioning my hand to shoo him away. However, he refrained from stepping out of the cell. “I said go,”   
“Autumn what is th- what are you doing here?” Claude appeared out of thin air, and immediately noticing the other demon’s presence in the room.   
“Just trying to warn Autumn about you and your lies,”   
“Sebastian, do you really want me to exorcise you to the point where you won’t be allowed to step out of hell again?” I threatened with a smirk on my face. Feeling quite proud of myself for a somewhat cheesy Supernatural reference. But, nonetheless, it was still a good comeback in my book.   
“And how are you going to do that? Nothing works on me as your ‘theory’ shows.” Sebastian replied, smirking as he knew just how to weasel his way out of being shooed away.   
“I’m sure I can find ways to keep you from jumping through loopholes,” I commented, then letting out a sigh. “Now go, I’m sure they still have that extremely powerful knife that can only kill demons.”

“You know Claude, I should reward you for not sticking to old habits by calling me ‘Lady’ or ‘Mistress’.” I praised as I silently thanked whatever God or Goddess was out there that Sebastian finally left.   
“You are too kind,” He replies with a small bow, then moving to sit on the edge of the small bed. “He’s been appearing in your dreams, hasn’t he?”   
“More like knocking my unconscious and then approaching me,” I corrected with a short laugh. “He makes you seem worse than you really are.” I added with a small frown placed upon my face.   
“Unfortunately, we’ve never managed to cooperate well with each other.” Claude informs, his gaze falling upon me.   
“Truthfully, I never really like to mention this but..” hesitating lightly, I took in a deep breath. “I don’t want you to think I’m confessing my undying love for you; however, despite you being a demon, you’re not that bad.”

It was silent for a brief moment, knowing how cheesy that sounded. (And gee, maybe I should be crowned queen of cheesy moments.) “I’m sorry, now I just totally made it sound like a terrible fanfiction.” I apologised biting the inside of my cheek.   
“You don’t have to apologise, though I do find it odd that one would open themselves up to a mere butler.” He answers, his words flowing ever so fluently and making a mark into my mind.   
“I don’t really open up to people unless I feel comfortable around them; demon or not.” I admit. “Look, you may have made some mistakes in the past but.. Just because you’re a demon, doesn’t mean you have to be all that bad.”   
“A demon mustn’t have feelings, it’s part of our character.” He explained, then standing up as we both heard a noise coming from downstairs.   
“I’m sure Sam and Dean are back,” I thought out loud, as I tried to get up out of bed.   
“You should rest some more, I will inform them that you are responding.”

I listened to the conversation that was being discussed on the lower level of the cellblock, that was echoing off the metal walls... or whatever material the walls are made of. I took another sip out of the water bottle that was placed next to me. Curious when I’m going to meet Hershel’s two girls. Hoping to any God or Goddess still out there that they’re as nice as he implied. My attention was brought back to Earth as the only light that was filling the room was blocked. I glanced up, and smiled when I recognised Sam’s face.   
“Was your brother nice to the group?” I asked with a small laugh as I adjusted myself against the wall. Noticing how uncomfortable it was becoming.   
“Well, we took down a group that tried to attack us.” Sam informed as he placed a bottle of painkillers on the stand next to the bed.   
“Did they say what group they came from or are they on their own?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“There’s a town not too far from here, Woodbury.” I acknowledged, chuckling as I was almost convinced to join their little thing there.

“Doesn’t sound too bad,” He replied with some form of hope in his voice. “Take this, Hershel said it should help.” Sam said motioning to the two white pills laying beside my water bottle.   
“Thank you,” I said as I grabbed one and did the routine that almost every person hates doing. Taking pills and praying that it actually helps take the pain or whatever you’re suffering from, away. “Woodbury isn’t exactly heaven on earth.” I informed after taking both pills. Still not feeling a relief yet.   
“Then what is it?”   
“The guy who runs the town is a load of crock. He calls himself the ‘governor’.”   
“Still doesn’t sound too bad,”   
“Sam, he doesn’t let anyone outside the walls unless one of his guards follows you out.”   
“Maybe it’s just a precaution?”   
“Maybe, but he’ll put up a fight if you argue with him about going alone.” I continued, remembering how I was convinced to go there; however, after realising how dangerous that man was, I chose to leave. And with great luck did I manage to escape.

Sam moved to sit on the edge of the bed, almost as if he was interested in the story I was telling. “Then I guess I do not want to meet this guy,” He laughed then glancing at me. “Are you alright?”   
“I’m fine, Hershel said that I was dehydrated and severely stressed out about something.” I answered, resting my head against the wall.   
“Did you think of anything you could be stressed out about?” He asks with concern in his voice, “I’m not exactly an open book myself; however, you can talk to me if something is bothering you.”   
“Maybe it’s just this outbreak. It causes the good in us to disappear and become mad,” I thought while half lying. Knowing it’s too soon to tell him about the deal I made with Claude; however, maybe it would be better to tell him? Then if I wait too long, he might become even more frustrated with me. Truthfully--I don’t know why I made the deal. Maybe it was an act of impulse. Maybe I wasn’t clearly thinking.   
“You still seem to have good in you, you manage to read me like an open book. And not many people can.” He responds, moving closer so he was sitting only an inch away from me. “Autumn, please tell me if there’s something troubling you.”

“Sam, this isn’t like you.” I choked, feeling tears beginning to form. “You’re supposed to be afraid of getting close to people,” one tear, now two. “I don’t get why you’re trying to get so close to me,” I cried.   
“Maybe it’s because for the first time, I actually care about someone other than Dean or even Bobby.” He answered, leaning in closer, gently wiping away a tear that was shedding from my eye.   
“I don’t want you to get hurt again,” I wept, closing my eyes for a moment. “All I know is that this could all be a dream, and I’m going to wake up back in Pennsylvania and everything is normal.” I continued refusing to look him in the eyes.   
“It’s not a dream, what can I do to prove to you that it’s not?” He was desperate at this point, and I could tell he was losing his abilities to keep calm. I opened my eyes, staring him straight in the eyes as I took in a deep breath.   
“What would you do if I made a deal with a demon?”   
He was silent, deafeningly silent. Then his eyes widened, “--Autumn you didn’t?” He asks, and my heart sank at his distraught face. I reached over, wrapping my arms around him as I hugged him tightly.

“I can’t promise you anything, but just know that I love you,” I answered my voice cracking with every other word. “We’ve all made mistakes--some bigger than others, but I can assure you everything will be okay.”   
“Do you want me to stay with you for the night? Until you’re better?” Sam offers as he gently hugged me back.   
“If that’s alright with Dean, I don’t want him uncomfortable.”   
“I think he’s coming around to it,” He informs as he pulls away from the hug. Pulling the blanket up as he motioned for me to slide over. Sam removed his shoes and flannel before climbing into the bed.   
“You know you can take the top bunk down” I said noticing how uncomfortable this was going to be. Chuckling softly.   
“That sounds like a better idea,” He said with a following laugh. “But we can worry about that later,”   
“You sure? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable--”   
“I’ll be fine, Autumn.” He reassures wrapping his arms around me. “You need to sleep.”   
“Fine, hopefully tomorrow I can go meet the others.” I said with a small smile as I felt myself slowly getting better. I rested my head against his chest as I closed my eyes, allowing for my sleep to envelope me. Smiling to myself as I could tell he fell asleep, as well. Hoping to savour this moment for a while longer.


	12. Truth Unveils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn drops the bomb on Sam, but tries to go through Castiel first. Which ultimately failed, now that Sam and Dean has left, Autumn has to decide where she wants the contract with Claude Faustus to go. Will she end it, or possibly create something new with it?

“Sam, we need to get up.” I yawned, as I could see from the barred windows that the sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon. “Hershel’s girls should be here soon,” I said, trying to fight the sleep that was still trying to take over my body. I felt Sam stir beneath me, causing me to smile as I watched him wake from his sleep.   
“Were you watching me?” He asked, his eyes still glossy from the sleep he had literally just woken up from.   
“Maybe..” I said softly as I sat up, stretching my arms out, letting out another yawn. “I think I’m well enough to walk about the cellblock.” I guessed, noticing everything wasn’t as dizzy or blurry anymore. My nails scratching the side of my neck where the Faustian symbol rested upon. Sighing as it was still slightly itchy; however, it definitely wasn’t as bad as the day before.   
“I think you should rest for one more day,” Sam suggested as he pushed himself up so he was sitting upright. “I don’t want you injuring yourself.” He finished, hugging me against his chest. Placing a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

“Can you grab me some clean clothes from my bag? I think it’s downstairs,” I asked, not particularly in the mood to start our morning with cheesiness. I mentally laughed softly at the thought, as I broke his gentle hold on me.   
“Of course,” He said then carefully stepping up from the bed, slipping on his flannel then proceeding out of the cell. I smiled to myself, as I grabbed the painkillers, dumping one out into my hand. I grabbed the water bottle and proceeded to take the painkiller. Hoping it would keep anything at bay for the time being.   
“Excuse me, are you Autumn?” A girl with short, dark hair asks, appearing at the cell entrance.   
“Yes, I am.. I’m assuming you’re one of Hershel’s daughters?” I respond with a small smile.   
“I’m Maggie, my dad asked for us to make sure you’re well.”   
“That’s awfully kind of you, and him.” I grinned as I moved to have my legs hang over the side of the bed. “Did you see a really tall man downstairs?”   
“Oh yes, he asked me to give you these.” She replied, handing me a pile of neatly folded clothes.   
“Thank you,” I said as I grabbed hold of them, setting them beside me. “Do you mind stepping out so I can change?”   
“Of course,” she said then stepped out of the cell.

I let out a sigh, as I removed my shirt, throwing it in a pile on the floor. I pulled the white sleeveless shirt over my head, then standing up to pull the dirty jeans I was previously wearing off. Then pulling a pair of dark grey skinny jeans on over a fresh pair of underwear. I grabbed my boots that were sitting opposite of me and carefully pulled them on. Not even bothering to clean the dry mud that etched itself onto my boots. Knowing they would only grow dirty again. I stepped out of the cell, moving to walk down the stairs.   
“I asked Carol if it was okay that I brought you to meet the others,” Maggie informs as she noticed my presence at the bottom of the stairs.   
“Thanks, but I don’t think they’d be ready to meet me yet,” I replied moving my hair behind my ear. “Where did Sam go?”   
“I believe they’re already with my group,” she answers with a thoughtful look on her face.   
“Typical Winchesters,” I chuckled then moved over to the table that was placed in the centre of the room. Opening my bag and pulling out a hairbrush. “You can go ahead, I’ll probably be awhile,” I said as I brushed through the tangled locks of hair.

“Are you sure?” She asks with uncertainty on her face. I nodded my response, and she sighed before walking out. “We’ll be outside,” she replied then fully exited the cellblock.   
I finished brushing my hair, stuffing the brush back into the overloaded bag. “Claude, we need to talk.” I quietly spoke, then feeling another presence behind me.   
“Is everything alright?” His voice filled the room, signalling for me to turn to face him.   
“Why is my mark itching so much?” I ask glancing up at him. “It’s not as bad, but it still is bothersome.”   
“Could be because I covered it up, and it needs air.” Claude thought as he moved closer, reaching a hand up to the side of my neck where the mark rested upon. “It’s revealed now, the itching should stop until I cover it again.”   
“Guess I can’t have my hair up today,” I commented with a small laugh. “Thank you,”   
“You and that Winchester boy seem to be getting pretty close,” he points out.   
“Is that a problem?” I challenged raising an eyebrow. “You are a mere butler, you should know your place.” I chastised before stepping away, rolling my eyes at him.

“Yet you didn’t have a problem with me being a butler in your stories,” I hear him say before he has me pinned against the wall. “I may be a butler, but I am a demon. A dangerous one at that,” he seethed.   
The air felt like it had been sucked completely out of my lungs. My heart, beating faster than normal. “I could easily break the deal, you know.” I reminded him, a smirk growing on my lips as I fought back against his dominance.   
“Then you would have no one to protect you against this world, would you?” He replied, his eyes turning that fuschia colour. His eyes boring into mine.   
“I never truly needed anyone in the first place,” I barked, now struggling to get out of his hold on me. “Now if you let me go, I will spare you from being hunted by the best demon hunters in all of the 21st century.” I taunted, the smirk widening upon my face

He roughly released his hold on me, causing me to lose my balance. My knees buckling, causing me to fall onto the floor. “For a mistress, you are rather weak. Such pity I have upon you.” Claude said, then walking out of the room. I held my wrists together, silently crying as I remained on the floor. Now I was starting to regret the deal. My right hand moving to trace the mark that was placed on my neck, the same tracing I’ve made upon my neck several times before. I closed my eyes as I tried to regain my composure. Knowing the others would worry if I didn’t show up soon. They’d come storming into the cellblock, questioning me and wondering why I wasn’t out there.   
‘He is a demon, Autumn. You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into,’ a voice said in my mind. I wiped away the tears, taking in a deep breath as I forced myself to stand. Using the wall behind me to assist me in standing. Praying silently that I wouldn’t fall.

I began walking out of the cellblock, stepping out into the outside world. I searched my way around the building, trying to find the front. ‘How big is this place?’ I thought to myself, shielding my eyes from the sun that was shining brightly on top of the trees. ‘Must be around 10 or so,’ I thought as I tried to figure out what time it was just by looking at the sky. I stopped to take a break, the walking starting to get to me and make me dizzy, once again. I leaned against the wall of the prison. Closing my eyes for a brief moment, as I allowed myself to rest for a moment or two. The wind began to pick up, and I could feel that it was about to rain--possibly in an hour or so.   
I held my hand against the wall as I used it to guide me down one path of the hospital. Hoping it would lead me to the main courtyard. ‘Gee, maybe if Cas were here he’d be able to help.’ I thought to myself while letting out a small laugh. Stopping for a moment, curious to test calling out to him.

“Oh dear Castiel… help show me the way to where the rest of the group is,” I felt ridiculous doing that. Chuckling to myself in embarrassment, waiting a short minute to see if he would show up. But he didn’t. ‘Oh great, did he get himself killed again?’   
“Hello, Autumn.” His emotionless voice echoed from behind me. Nearly causing me to jump out of my skin.   
“Good grief took you long enough.” I faked a complaint and lightly laughing. “Glad you could be of assistance,”   
“You do realise I’m currently busy trying to find a cure for this apocalypse?” His response sounding more like a statement than a question.   
“I’m aware, but the boys haven’t seen you in awhile and I thought it’d be a nice surprise,” I replied with a smile on my face. “It’s not every day I can pray to angels and they show up behind me.”   
“Mostly because we have more important things to deal with,”   
“Damn, an angel with an attitude,” I smirked then letting out a sigh. “Come along, I’m sure the boys can’t be too far away.”

“I thought you said you needed help finding them?” Cas asks as I could hear him following behind me.   
“I do, but I doubt we’re that far from them.”   
“So then why the need to summon me here?”   
“Didn’t I already say it’s been a long time since Sam and Dean last seen you?” I asked, glancing back at him while slightly tilting my head.   
Cas was silent, which caused me to chuckle softly. We turned a corner, and I could see the Impala off in the distance. And what looked like Dean was talking to the little boy, Carl, who seemed to be admiring the retro car.   
“See, I told you they weren’t too far ahead,” I said turning to glance at Cas. “Also you are way overdressed for a damn apocalypse,” I added while pointing out his suit and trench coat.   
“Well, unfortunately, it’s the only thing I have.”   
“I’m sure we can find you something post-apocalyptic appropriate.”

One thing I did seem to notice, Claude didn’t stay around for long. He would pop in when needed, then he’d leave like nothing had happened. Then again--after the last incident, I’m not entirely sure I want to see him for awhile. A long while. I stopped Cas for a moment before we got too close to the group. “Can I ask you something?”   
He nodded in response, looking at me with curiosity. I moved my hair out of the way, turning my head so the Faustian mark was facing him. “Is that--”   
“Yes, it’s the seal of a demonic contract,” I confirmed, knowing exactly what he was going to ask. “I made a mistake and I want to have the contract revoked. Do you think you could talk to Sam and Dean without mentioning that I’m the one who made the deal?”   
“You and Sam seem to be close, can’t you just tell him yourself?” He questioned, obviously not getting why I wanted him to do it.   
“Sam wouldn’t understand, and I’m obviously terrified he will just up and leave me,” I replied, hoping that was enough to convince Cas to talk to them for me.   
“I’ll see what I can do, but I think Sam needs to hear it from you, more than he needs to hear it from me.” He replied, then walking ahead of me and towards the group.

I released my hair, moving it so it would cover the mark once again. I took in a deep breath, watching as Cas walked off to the side with Sam and Dean. I began walking towards the group; however, as I was walking, I bumped into someone “Watch where you’re going!” They yelled, obviously pissed that I had just bumped into them.   
“Damn, it was an accident,” I said, annoyed with how defensive they got so quickly.   
“Maybe next time you should keep your eyes off the ground,” He snapped before storming off.   
‘Nice meeting you too, jagoff.’ I thought to myself, letting out an annoyed sigh then walking quickly ahead.   
“I see you just met Daryl,” I heard Carol’s voice speak as I approached the group. Turning to glance at her as she was walking from the entrance to Cell Block C.   
“He’s a real charmer,” I responded, sarcasm coating my tone completely.   
“Yeah well, he’s not always that bad.” She said in a promising tone. “Rick isn’t going to be very happy that new people keep showing up.” Carol pointed out, assuming she noticed Cas walking by with Sam and Dean.

“I’ll make it up to him,” I said with a smile, then noticed Carl who was approaching us. I gave him a gentle smile, wondering if he convinced Dean to let him drive the Impala when he’s old enough. “Did you ask Dean?”   
“He said maybe,” Carl replied with hope in his eyes. The sheriff’s hat obviously too big for his head. I chuckled as I reached over, fixing it for him.   
“Was that your dad’s?” I questioned, with curiosity upon my face.   
“He was a cop, I hope to be like him.”   
“Well, this world is going to need people like you to protect others,” I said with a small laugh then turning to glance at Carol. “Do you need any help with lunch or dinner preparations?” I ask, hoping there would be something for me to do around here. Knowing it was getting pretty boring sitting inside that Cell for almost a day or two.   
“I’m sure we can find something for you to do, Hershel is planning on having spaghetti for dinner tonight.”   
“How do you manage to find stuff for spaghetti in the apocalypse?” I chuckled, yet still curious as to how they manage to find all this stuff.   
“We work with what we got, and we go on runs every once in awhile.”   
“Well, I guess I can work with that.”

I gave Carol a smile before I stepped off to the side, leaning my back against the wall of the prison. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, worrying about how convincing Cas is making the thing I had asked him to tell Sam and Dean. “Are you okay?” I heard Carol ask, catching my attention. I opened my eyes, looking at her with a somewhat genuine reassuring smile.   
“Sorry, I’m still slightly recovering.” I apologised, slipping my hands in my pockets as a cold breeze blew through the air. “It must be getting close to fall,” I assumed, judging by the coldness in the air.   
“Could be, it’s a shame none of us kept track of the dates,” Carol replied, moving some stuff around. I glanced at her for a moment, then towards the gates surrounding the prison. “If you’re a good aim, you can help Glenn with sitting in the guard tower.” She offered, noticing she was trying to get me to speak some more.

“Glenn?” I asked, then chuckling softly. “No worries, I’m a good aim. I can help him after lunch?” I suggested, removing my hands from my pockets.   
“I’m sure he’d appreciate some help,” She answered then excusing herself before walking into the prison that led to their cellblock. Assuming she was getting this ‘Glenn’ character so we could make proper introductions. Realising I hadn’t met everyone that was part of the group, yet.   
“Autumn, can we talk?” I heard Sam’s voice, and I stood up straight.   
“Yeah, is everything okay?” I ask, my tone full of concern as I moved towards him.   
“Well, Cas is suddenly asking about how to break a deal with a demon.” He answers, making it quite obvious that he was wondering if Cas was talking about me.   
“Can we not talk about this here?” I requested, glancing at the many people who were coming out of the prison.   
“Of course,” he agreed and we walked to where our cellblock entrance was. I noticed Dean was searching through one of the bags that used to contain weapons in. Silently complaining to himself about something or someone in the other group.

I turned around to Sam, “I asked Cas if there was a way to break a deal with a demon,” I began to explain. Hoping to slowly slide it in there that I had made a deal with a demon, but that Sam or Dean shouldn’t have to worry, because I’m sure I’ll be fine. “And I was going to ask you or Dean, but I wasn’t sure how to go about it without you assuming I had made a deal.” I continued, feeling myself becoming anxious. The quality in the air thickening as I hoped he wasn’t picking up the pieces I was leaving behind that it was actually me.   
“You know you don’t have to be afraid to tell us anything,” Sam reassured once more, and I slightly rolled my eyes.   
“But then I’d have to deal with you two accusing me of things I didn’t do,” I argued, taking in a deep breath as I realised that came out much harsher than I had intended.   
“Autumn, is there something you need to tell me?” His question was stern, and I could tell he was starting to realise what was going on.

Taking in another deep breath, I moved my hair to the side. The mark shining brightly against the darkness of the prison cellblock. “Yes, it was me who made the deal,” there. I said it. And my heart now beginning to shatter, as I knew what was coming next. “I didn’t plan on telling you this soon, I was waiting until-”   
“Until you were gone?”   
“I’m so sorry, Sam.” I cried, my heart starting to completely shatter. I knew he was beyond angry with me. I had betrayed the trust Sam had placed in me, and I wouldn’t be able to get that back.   
“I trusted you, I can’t believe you would do something like that.” He snapped, but I could tell he was on the verge of crying himself. But he was too strong for that, he didn’t want to show his weaker emotions. He didn’t want people to see him crying.   
“I know, I fucked up, I’m so sorry,” I rambled, trying to approach him, but he just pushed me away.

“What’s going on you two?” Dean asked, stepping into the argument that was about to break out.   
“Autumn made a deal with a demon, Dean,” Sam replied, not sugarcoating anything. And now the cat is out of the bag, and both of them completely angry and frustrated with me.   
“I’m so sorry, both of you,” I was now a whimpering mess, tears forcing their way out from my eyes.   
“How could you do something stupid like that?!” Dean yelled, not exactly helping with the anxiety that was already building up within me.   
“You’re one to talk! You’ve done it as well,” I argued while raising my voice. Placing my head on my forehead, as I pushed my hair back.   
“What was the deal for, huh?” Dean asked, now entering full protection mode of Sam.   
“Nothing bad, I promise,” I cried, trying to prevent myself from hyperventilating.   
“What could be worse already?” Dean argued, slamming his fist into the wall of the prison. Causing me to jump at his action.

Not wanting to deal with more confrontation, I quickly bowed out and ran up the stairs and into my cell. I pulled the cell door shut, letting everyone know I didn’t want to be bothered. I could hear both Sam and Dean arguing downstairs about what they should do about me and my deal. More tears spilt, as I allowed myself to fall onto the bed. Laying on my side as I cried and cried until there were no more tears. I was curled into a ball, trying to think of ways I could make everything better. Yet, now at this point--there was definitely no turning back. I had fucked up, and I had become one of the people who hurt Sam. Despite vowing to myself to never hurt him. Yet he says I can tell him anything, but then he gets angry when I tell him I’ve made a deal. So, what’s the point?

It went silent, I knew they weren’t done arguing, but it definitely became incredibly silent. ‘Maybe they left and are leaving me behind?’ I thought, but at this point, I didn’t give a shit. I carefully stood from the bed and opened the cell door. Stepping out as I check to see if they’re anywhere to be seen. But their stuff was gone, and they were nowhere to be seen.   
“You shouldn’t have told them,” Claude’s voice echoed through the cellblock. He appeared in front of me, with a smirk on his face. Almost as if he was happy to see me like this.   
“What else was I supposed to do?” I said, my voice hoarse from all the crying I had endured. Hitting my back against the railing of the upstairs cells, sliding down until I was sitting on the floor with my knees pressed to my chest.

“You knew they would pull something like this,” He continued, kneeling in front of me with a handkerchief in his hand. Rolling my eyes as I felt him dab the silky cloth on my face to wipe away the dried tears that littered my face.   
“I should’ve known,” I sobbed, trying to keep myself from crying again. My mouth incredibly dry at this point.   
“They are hunters, Autumn. They leave when the job is done, or if it’s too difficult for them to manage.”   
“Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if this was too much for them. They’re weaker than they appear,” I said, knowing in my heart I didn’t mean any of that. But, at this point, I didn’t want anything to do with either one of them. Or any hunters, for that matter.   
“That’s why you should stick with me, I can protect you more than those demon hunters can,” Claude replied, his attitude changing from his earlier actions. Acting as though I’m weak and worthless. But at this point, I didn’t want to not believe it. “You are my mistress, contract or not. I will serve you until you wish to end the contract.”

“Is it possible to-- wait, never mind it’s stupid.” I cut myself off, knowing how embarrassing the question was going to sound. Especially to a demon of his kind.   
“Is it possible to make your fantasies a reality?” He questions, a smirk appearing on his emotionless face. A deep red blush appearing on my face at his question, yet oddly surprised he managed to get it spot on.   
“How did you know?” I asked, surprised my voice was even still with me at this point.   
“Just a simple guess, that you confirmed,” Claude answers, then placing a hand gently beneath my chin. His eyes softening as I gazed into them. “I do not wish to take advantage of you like that,” he added, his voice incredibly soft.   
“Why mustn’t you?”   
“Because you are a human who just got their heart broken, especially by a man they thought they truly loved.” He replied, his gloved hand gently running along my face. “I wouldn’t wish to force myself upon you unless you were ready.”   
“But who says I’m not ready now?” I was awestruck by his actions. Noticing now that he wasn’t being held back by Alois Trancy, and this might be just who he truly is. A hidden romantic at heart.

“Autumn, you do not want to give yourself to a demon.” He was trying everything in his willpower to keep himself from acting on the emotions I am feeling. If he were Sebastian, he would be taking advantage of this very moment. But, maybe that’s why I adored Claude so much. He wouldn’t pressure himself onto anyone. He’d just simply bow out and wait for the right queue.   
“Yet I gave myself to a boy with demon’s blood, what’s the difference?” Was he thinking I was only toying with him? That I wasn’t being genuine. At this point, I didn’t care if Claude ripped out my heart and took my soul now. But yet, I still felt like a part of me was calling out to him. Like it did with Sam.   
“There is a major difference when you fall in love with a demon, it has to be for eternity.” He answered, practically pleading or begging me to no longer wish to act out those fantasies. “Unless you are absolutely sure, I will not lay my hand upon you any longer.”

“It’s not like Sam would honestly care at this point. He’s the one who left me,” I sobbed, feeling myself beginning to cry once again.   
“I can easily break the contract, and you will no longer have to worry about how he feels.”   
“Claude, why do you make me feel like you wish to bed me into next week because of these fanfictions I’ve written--but then, you turn around and just treat me like you would a normal mistress?” I asked, staring straight into his eyes. Forcing my tears back, as I tried to make myself sound stern.   
“Because I’m a demon, it’s my job to play with your emotions.”   
“But what if I wanted you to bed me, make me forget about Sam, and make yourself uncomparable to him?” I pressed, trying to reach further into his half embrace.   
“Then I wouldn’t be able to deny; however, it’s still far too soon, Autumn.”   
“What if I ordered it?”   
“But then it wouldn’t be on equal terms, I have to want it as much as you do.”

“I understand, I’m sorry for pressing the subject on further,” I answered with an apologetic tone.   
“If you truly wish to act upon your feelings, I will not hesitate any further.”   
“But you just said--”   
“What I said was if you were to order for me to bed you,”   
“So are you implying you wish to bed me?”   
“I am not implying anything irrational.” He stated, but I could tell he was now holding back. I smiled at him and moved so I could stand. I glanced down at him, as he was caught off guard by my action.   
“I shall give you time to decide where our contract stands, I will let you know when your time has evaporated,” I announced, my smile turning into a smirk.   
“Yes, my lady.” He replied with a respectful bow, then standing up to tower over me. “I won’t let you wait long, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly.. I think this is my longest chapter yet. ^^;;
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope to see you in the next chapter. ^-^"


	14. Escalating Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn leaves the prison after being heartbroken by Sam. But later, is confronted by a group of three people heading to D.C. However, before she can officially leave the state of Georgia and head back north, she gets stopped by Castiel who takes her (against her will) to speak with Sam. Which leads to events that are quite unexpected, but also.. arousing.

I paced back and forth, debating the thought about leaving the prison. The only reason I was still here was because it was Dean’s idea. He was the one who discovered it on some map that I had no clue about. Claude left again, and I had no one to talk to about my decision. I grabbed my bag, stuffing it with whatever I could before I left to find Carol. Knowing I would have to retrieve my katana sooner rather than later.   
“So you’re finally leaving us?” I heard Rick’s southern voice call from behind me as I walked down the path that leads to the main courtyard. Near the exit to the grassy area of the prison. I turned around to acknowledge him.   
“Yeah, my group abandoned me, so I guess I have no place here,” I replied, holding onto the strap of my backpack. “Do you mind fetching my katana for me?”   
“You know you don’t have to leave just because your group did,” he commented, which led me to let out a sigh. Knowing he’s probably right; however, I barely knew this group and I couldn’t stand being in the same place that Sam left me in.

“I’d just rather not be here right now,” I answered, then turning on my heel to proceed walking away.   
“If your set on leaving, I’ll go fetch you some weapons and other supplies,” Rick replied, as he walked ahead of me. Watching as he talked to Carol before heading inside to where I’m assuming they kept the weapons that weren’t guns.   
“You know you can stay, Glenn was looking forward to meeting you,” Carol spoke up as I waited by the table she was sitting at. I watched as she was putting together a gun, confused about how she was able to fix a gun so fluently and eloquently.   
“You can spare me the lies, you’re group is probably scared of me.” I asserted as I leaned against the table. Waiting for Rick to return with my weapon.   
“Carl was starting to like you, he wouldn’t shut up about you,” She laughed as she glanced up at me. She frowned when she saw that I was still upset. “Are you okay?” She asks with concern, setting the gun down after she finished putting it back together.

“I’m just tired,” I admitted, trying not to reveal too much. Trying to make it obvious that I didn’t wish to speak about what had happened.   
“It’s almost dark out, you should wait until morning.” She suggested as we both glanced up at the sky. The sun now behind the trees once more. Only this time, it was setting beneath the horizon.   
“I’ll be fine,” I said reassuringly, with a fake smile placed upon my face.   
Maggie came out of the prison, carrying my katana. She glanced over at me and walked over to me. “I’m sad to see you go,” she said. I silently chuckled, knowing she had just met me this morning.   
“Like I told Carol: you can spare me of the lies,” I repeated with a short nod. She handed me the Japanese sword, and I took it gently. Pulling the strap over my head. “Thank you, for everything,” I said then I turned around. Walking to the gate that was now open. I took in a deep breath as I heard the gravel crunching beneath my feet as I walked up to the main gate, leading out to the dangerous world.

I smiled at Carl who was looking at me with a sad face, knowing I was leaving as well. “You take care of your old man,” I requested as I patted him on the head before stepping out of the prison. Taking in a breath as I heard the gate close. I turned around to look at the prison I thought would make a wonderful home. But instead, it became another building I had to leave. I smiled at Carl one last time, then began walking off. Ignoring the stray walkers that were following me. Knowing that I was too fast for them, so I didn’t even bother.

I moved along the highway, occasionally checking the abandoned cars to see if any of them were still mobile; however, I had barely any luck. The highway reminding me of the first day I had met Sam and Dean. I fought back the tears, as I held my head up high. Only killing the walkers that got too close. A part of me was feeling regret for giving myself to Sam. Especially knowing I had just met him. Yet, how did I know that he would leave me? Despite all the lies he told, saying he wouldn't leave?

I should've known he would leave. Like Claude said: he is a hunter, he is bound to leave when things get tough. My heart sunk as I remembered that it was partly Claude's fault. He was the one who talked me into making the deal. Yet, it was also my fault. For not only not letting Sam know, but for making the deal in the first place. I could still feel his arms wrapped around me, the first night I gave myself to him. He was so gentle, it almost felt unreal. Then again, now that I think about it—maybe it was all a dream. Maybe none of this is real.

I've honestly thought about that scenario multiple times. Knowing that it could be a high possibility. Thinking about it, both him and Dean are fictional. They aren't supposed to be real. So really, maybe I'll wake up back home in Pennsylvania, and life will be like normal. But reality tells me otherwise, unfortunately.   
I could hear a car approaching from behind me. I stepped off to the side, curious to see who it was. They must've noticed me because they started slowing down as they got closer. “Are you okay?” One guy asked, the window now rolled down.   
“Do you have a group somewhere?” I ask, approaching the truck.   
“No, but you can come with us. Eugene here has to get to D.C says he knows a cure for this thing.” He answered, and I noticed there was a third person besides him and another guy.   
“Anything to get away from here,” I replied, honestly not caring if they were going to kidnap me at this point.   
“Hop in the back, I’m Abraham by the way.”   
“You can call me Autumn,” I said then moving to climb into the back of the truck. I banged on the window to signal that I was good to go, and he started driving off. I leaned back against the side of the truck, as I watched walkers go by trying to catch up to the quickly moving truck.

I closed my eyes, imagining what life would be like if the world hadn’t gone to shit. One thing I knew for sure, my heart wouldn’t have gotten broken, and I wouldn’t have made the deal with Claude. Maybe if the world hadn’t gone to shit, no creature or fictional character from Supernatural would even be here. The wind that blew through my dark hair welcomed its presence on my face as the truck drove down the highway. The calmness quickly vanished as I felt the truck swerve, causing my eyes to open as I felt panic setting in. The truck almost crashing into a tree. “Yo, what the hell?!” I yelled as it came to a complete stop. I looked up front through the back window and noticed Cas was standing in the middle of the road. ‘You’ve got to be kidding me,’ I yelled in my head as I jumped out the truck.

“Cas, what the hell are you doing?!” I yelled, storming up to him. “You could’ve killed us!” I continued, leaving me flabbergasted.   
“I’m sorry, but Dean asked for me to come to talk to you,” Cas answered, trying to sound as apologetically as possible.   
I facepalmed, as I turned away from him. Forcing myself to not punch him, as the people in the front of the truck got out, obviously confused and pissed. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?” I heard Abraham ask, his large build surprising me as he and the others stood beside me.   
“This is very important, and it’s none of your concern,” Cas said, turning his attention to the large redhead.   
“Cas, I’m leaving the Winchesters behind. You can tell Dean that I refuse to speak to Sam any further.”   
“Dean was the one who wanted to talk to you about the deal you’ve made,” He acknowledged, standing firm in his spot. Ignoring the other three people.   
“Well, too bad. They both decided to leave. It’s not my fault they wanted to abandon me.” I barked.   
“Who is Sam and Dean?” Abraham spoke, intervening his way into the conversation.

“Sam is the boy who used me, and Dean is his no-better brother,” I informed, glancing over at him for a brief moment before returning my attention to Cas.   
“Autumn, I may not understand human emotions; however, I do know this might be your only chance to talk to Sam.” Cas’ words were convincing--yet, I wasn’t that easily forgiving. I could forgive, but forget? Hell no. I’d rather take my chances with the strangers I just met than go back to the Winchesters who left me without giving me a chance.   
“I don’t think you realise not all of us are forgiving.” I hissed, turning to move away. However, before I could hop back into the truck, Cas grabbed a hold of me. And then the next thing I knew, we were in front of an abandoned house. I could see the Impala parked in the driveway, and a few lanterns burning inside.

“Cas, what the hell?” I asked, turning around to face him. However, he was gone. I let out a groan, as I reluctantly walked up to the house. ‘Guess I better see what the hell Dean wants,’ I thought as I reached up a hand to knock on the door. However, before I could officially knock, Dean stepped to open the door.   
“I see Cas convinced you to speak with us,” it was like Dean was excited to see me.   
“Is there a reason why you want to speak with me?” I ask, pushing my way past Dean, stepping into the house. “Nice place,” I sarcastically said, looking at all the dust particles floating about.   
“It wasn’t my idea to leave you like that,” Dean began, knowing he was going to throw some sob story about it being Sam’s idea. Which, truthfully, I wasn’t in the mood to hear. “Sam was the one who wanted to leave,” and there it was.   
“Dean, I don’t give a rat’s ass about Sam at this current moment. He decided to be a jerk and leave, instead of hearing my side of the story.” I fumed, gritting my teeth and biting my tongue to make sure I don’t blow my top.

“And I get that, but you really need to talk to him. He’s not been okay,” He replied, causing me to let out an annoyed laugh. “I get you really don’t want to see him right now, but-”   
“Why is she here?” Sam asked as he walked down the stairs. Stopping midway as he made eye contact with me. “I thought I told you not to intervene,” he said glancing at Dean.   
“Sam you two need to make it up, whether it be through arguing or violent sex. I don’t care, but you two are not leaving this house until it’s all good and better.” Dean said, then before either of us could say anything, he left the house.   
The awkwardness in the air was thick, and I awkwardly stood there, before leaning against the wall. I dropped my bag to the floor, glancing at Sam. “Aren’t you gonna say something?”   
“What do you want me to say, Autumn?” He was clearly still upset, yet I knew he was hiding it with anger.   
“Maybe that you overreacted?” I suggested, rolling my eyes as I walked off into another room. I could hear his footsteps coming down the stairs, following me into the next room that was full of dusty furniture.

“I had every right to overreact,” Sam answered, keeping as far enough distance away from me as he possibly could. “I’m not the one who made a deal with a demon over something so stupid,” he argued which, surprisingly, it hurt quite a bit.   
“It was an act of impulse! I don’t know if you noticed, but I still am dealing with the loss of my best friend. And also an ex-boyfriend who didn’t give me a chance to explain my situation.” I shouted, then moving up closer to Sam. “What do you want me to do, huh?” I asked in a low voice, staring him directly in the eye.   
“I want you to end the contract,” He said, then using his height to his advantage. “Or you can go be a slave to that demon,”   
“I’ve already told the demon it was over with,” I partially lied. I didn't exactly tell Claude the contract was over. But then, I remembered: I dug myself an even deeper hole. “He thinks I want to become his sex slave,” I shortly explained.   
“Then why don’t you? You two seem to be rather close enough,” He questioned, his height completely towering above me.   
“I don’t think a demon could compare to you,” I said while biting my lip. I couldn’t pass on an opportunity on teasing Sam. Despite not entirely forgiving him, but I was curious about what I could do to make him crack.

“You want me to make sure a demon never compares to me?” Sam got incredibly close to me, and I could feel his gigantic hands grabbing onto my hips. Catching me slightly off-guard. “I can show you how a demon will never compare to me,” then in a blink of an eye, he had me pinned up against the wall, his weight crushing on top of me. One hand pinning my arms above my head, the other tearing my shirt so it was ripped right off. Only leaving me in my black bra. Then he forced my hair to the side, biting down on where my Faustian mark was. Obviously sending a message to Claude that I was Sam’s.   
“You are mine, and only mine,” Sam spoke into my neck before he stared me directly in the eyes. “Are you going to end the contract?”   
“Only if you help me kill that bastard,” I said, my voice almost leaving me completely. His grin widened, before roughly kissing me. His one hand hooking my leg against his waist. Grinding his prominent erection against me, thinking it must’ve easily arisen from the tension that was growing before and after. I took in a sharp breath as he repeated the motion, taking notice as he continued repeating it. These actions alone enough to make me reach the sweet release that is known as a mindblowing orgasm.

“This is what bad girls deserve,” He said as he pulled himself off me. He unbuttoned his flannel, allowing it to fall onto the floor. Watching as he only removed his belt. “Remove your pants for me, Autumn.” And I obliged so diligently. “Bend over for me,” he ordered once my pants were removed.   
I turned so my clothed breasts were hitting the wall, moving down so I was in a bending position. I felt him shift behind me, feeling the edge of his belt dragging against the bare skin of my ass, as one of his hands gently and slowly moved my panties down my legs. “You are to count to six, this is what bad girls get.”   
Then snap, the belt whipped against my skin. Causing pain to erect within me; though, it wasn’t that bad. “Count, Autumn.”   
“..One”   
Then two, then three... Until finally, we got to number six. My bare ass was stinging so badly, yet I felt so aroused by it. I felt one of his fingers slide in between my folds. “You naughty girl, you’re so wet already? I guess we both missed each other too much, it hasn’t even been a day.” His words were like liquid crack. His fingers roughly rubbing in between my folds, causing me to let out breathy moans.

“You’re not going to come that easily, baby girl.” His words caused me to let out a moan, as I felt him slip in a finger, before quickly removing it. “You don’t get to come unless I say you do,” he was more dominant than I had ever imagined. I heard him shuffling as he removed his jeans. His length slipping between my legs, as he pressed it against my folds. “Who do you belong to, Autumn?” he said into my ear as he leaned over me.   
“You..” I said, letting out a moan as he easily slid his length into my now dripping pussy.   
“Who is the only one that is allowed to see, smell, and fuck this pussy?” One hard thrust and he was fully inserted within me. “Come on, you can do it, baby girl.”   
“You!” I cried out, as he slid out.   
“That’s right, not any demon, not anyone back at the prison, only me.” And in one snap, he was thrusting in and out of me wildly. He gripped onto my hair, pulling my back so my back was arched. His balls slapping against the skin of my ass.

“Fuck, that feels so good... Sammy!” I moaned, and I felt my orgasm quickly approaching. But before I could reach it, he pulled out of me. Before I could protest, he flipped me so my back was now pressed against the wall. He smirked down at me, as he wrapped my legs around him.   
“Didn’t I say you don’t get to come unless I say you can?” His voice was husky and deeper than before. Then, he forcefully thrust back into me. “Shit.. you’re so tight for me, baby girl.” He groaned into my ear as he continuously hit deeper inside of me than ever before.   
“Ah.. please let me come,” I cried as I felt the boil growing tighter.   
“Not yet, baby girl. We just got started,” He started to slow down, to prolong my orgasm that wanted to overpower my entire body. Wanting to squeeze Sam’s length with every ounce of strength my inner walls could gather.   
“Sammy~” I cried as he pulled out, then slammed back into me with full force. He let go of my wrists that were pinned above my head. My arms moved to wrap around his neck, digging into his skin as he picked up speed once again.   
“Come with me,” he ordered, his thrusts growing sloppy as I could tell he was nearing his release.   
He bit onto my neck once again, as we both reached our overwhelming orgasms. My nails digging into his skin as he sunk into me, our orgasms wiping out every ounce of energy we had.

We were completely out of breath, but we knew we had to quickly redress before Dean walked in on us. “I’ll make sure to tell that demon the deal is up, and he can return to hell where he belongs,” I said, as Sam pulled himself off me, yet not before I could hug myself against him tightly. “I know you’re going to need time to get used to this,” I said then pulling away from the embrace. Sliding my clothes back on, then realised my shirt was ripped.   
“You can borrow my flannel,” he says as he hands it over to me.   
“This thing is gigantic,” I laughed sliding it over my nude chest.   
“It actually looks a lot better on you than it did me.” He said as he redressed as well. “And I will help you take care of the demon,” he promised while placing a kiss on my forehead.   
“I figured you would,” I said while smiling up at him. “I guess I should find a way to return to my group, they’re probably wondering where I am.”   
“You found another group already?” Sam asked, quite surprised.   
“Well, I couldn’t stay at the prison, and they were heading up north to D.C so I figured, why not?”   
“Do you still want to go with them?”   
“Well, they’re probably already gone, so..”

“Autumn, I’ll be fine if you still want some time apart,” Sam said, trying to sound reassuring. Hugging me against him tightly.   
“I don’t want to leave you again, even if I’m still mad at you for what you did,” I answered.   
“I understand, it’ll get worked out. And I’m sure Dean will be happy to know we’re somewhat normal.” He laughed before pulling me away from him. I knew it was going to take some time, especially since what he was absolutely fucked up for leaving me. But, I knew this is what came in the package deal of being with Sam. He’s had a fucked up life himself, and he’s been known to storm off like that. So I suppose, it shouldn’t be that bad. And if I manage to keep Sam from falling off the deep end, so be it. And I know everything with Claude will all just fade into a memory. Just like everything else in this world.


	15. Leaving

I stood by the front window in the living room, watching as the sun began to rise above the horizon. I was up all night, trying to plan out how I’m going to disband the contract with Claude. I flattened the palm of my hand against the glass of the window, leaning against it as I watched my breath clouding up a small part of the glass. Watching as walkers stalked down the road, then disappearing down the road, away from the houses that once might’ve hosted the most wonderful holiday parties one could imagine. My Faustian mark was burning like hell, assuming that Claude knew what happened. And of course, I could only imagine how pissed he must be. I winced as I touched the mark, taking a mental note to be extra cautious, knowing that Sam’s immense love bites resided upon the mark. 

I could only pretend it wasn’t hurting--only to prevent Sam from worrying any further. At this point, I was thinking quite lowly of myself. Throwing myself right back at Sam, despite acting as though I do not easily forgive. Yet, he was willing to give me another chance. Even though, I could tell he was holding back even further than before. I also felt blinded, knowing I was in a way, leading Claude on to believing I’d give myself to a demon. He mentioned that loving a demon had to be for eternity; however, what if that love I thought I had placed in him, was just a lie deceived by my mind instead of my heart? I could feel my emotions beginning to act up, but I held it in as best as I possibly could. 

I turned around, smiling softly as I watched Sam sleeping on the couch that was covered in dust. I moved into the room where the front door resided--taking a look around at the walls that were barely intact. I could see cobwebs forming in the corners of the archways leading into I took note if the cobwebs that were forming in the top corners of the archways that opened to different rooms in the house. The white paint chipping ever so slowly from the lack of care being put into them. 

“Autumn, you told me you weren't going back to Sam,” Claude's voice echoed from behind me. I scoffed, glancing at him as I smirked.  
“Were you watching us last night?” I asked, crossing my arms as I raised an eyebrow. “There's spiders everywhere,” I said, pointing at the various spiders that rested upon various cobwebs.   
“I would never invade my mistress’ privacy.” I silently dismissed his answer, as I continued walking through the abandoned house. “But you shouldn't lie to your butler. Even if you are the mistress.”  
Again, dismissing his comment that was much unwelcomed. “Still, I suppose I cannot trust the spiders anywhere.” I sighed, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

“We need to understand why you keep going back and forth.” Claude continued, as he moved about the room. Dusting a few things with his fingers, before turning his gaze to me.  
“It's called human emotions. I suppose you wouldn't understand those, now would you?” I asked tilting my head slightly before moving out of the room I had assumed to be the formal dining.   
“I suppose I wouldn't. Yet, one minute you're almost on your knees begging me to fuck you, then the next… well, you can assume where I'm going.” His speech was persuasive, yet still not as needed. However, I brushed off anything he said. Knowing that he was only a demon toying with me. 

“You should probably leave before Sam sees you,” I suggested taking a peek into the living room to check if Sam was still asleep. Noticing he was barely stirring. I let out a sigh, as I moved into the living room. Watching him sleep, as I moved over to the window. ‘Dean must be out looking for supplies.’ I thought to myself, noticing the sun above the trees and the Impala missing from the front of the house.   
I was startled, feeling two large arms wrapping around me. A tender kiss placed upon my neck, as I was pulled tighter against the person's chest.  
“Good morning, Autumn,” Sam whispers into my ear. Allowing me to let out a breath of relief.   
“Sammy, I assume you slept well?” I asked, watching his reflection in the window. The sun reflecting off the glass.   
“I did. I guess Dean is out somewhere?” He replied, noticing he was now looking out the window, in the spot where the Impala should've been.

“Don’t know where he’d go, considering it’s literally dead out there,” I answered, then turning to wrap my arms around his chest. “Maybe he went to go find the group I was with or something.” I thought out loud, trying to think of where he possibly could’ve gone.   
“Maybe, but that means we get the house to oursel-”  
“Guess who brought some guests,” Dean’s voice echoed from the front entrance as he pulled up. Sam quickly pulled away from me, as we both gave each other the silent thought, ‘how did we not hear the Impala?’ We shrugged our shoulders as we watched Dean walk into the living room with two other people.   
“Bobby, I thought you were-”   
“Dead? Yeah, when you boys went off the radar, I left to find you idjits.”   
“Wait, so this is Bobby Singer?” I asked, surprised to see him in person. Noticing how lightly different he appeared off-screen and in the real world. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Autumn.” I introduced myself politely with a smile. 

“Dean told me you and Sam have a ‘thing’ going on between you two,” Bobby says as he made air-quotes with his hands. I chuckled at his remark, nodding my head to confirm the assumption he was making. “Well, I guess Dean here worries too much, you don’t smell like anything I’ve ever dealt with.” He adds.   
“I’m pretty sure I’m human,” I laughed as I moved away from Sam, showing the group a warm smile. Then noticing the girl who was with them, “let’s see... Meg?” I ask, tilting my head to the side.   
“Maybe I would look better if I was in my previous form,” She said, causing more confusion to rise in my head. “Ah that’s right, you’re the one who knows about us.”   
“So… Crowley?” I ask as I crossed my arms, leaning against the wall with my elbow.   
“You’re good at this, though it seems my other form has… vanished, somehow.”   
“Okay, so it’s definitely weird to call you a ‘she’ now,” I replied, letting out a small laugh.  
“I suppose I don’t need to be here,” she or ‘Crowley but not Crowley’ said then vanishing out of the room.

“So, what am I going to do about that group I was with?” I question, glancing at the group of guys in the room scattered about. “Surely they must be wondering why I ditched them.”   
“Well, we could always go looking for them; however, we don’t know if they’re even in the same state anymore.” Sam pitched in, giving some thought as to my thought. “How far are we from where you were?”   
“Not too far, maybe. Depending on which way you and Dean went after leaving.” I quickly answered, pushing myself lightly off the wall, as I approached the boys. “It’s not safe to linger here for long. We should pack up and leave,” I mentioned, knowing more groups might be passing by.   
“Where should we go?” Dean asks as he glanced over at me. Walking through the living room as he looked at the various pieces of artwork on the wall.   
“We could head north, towards Virginia?” I suggested, with a shrug.   
“Doesn’t D.C have special places for this kind of thing?” Dean asks, continuing on the suggestion I had made. 

“Possibly; though, we can’t be certain they’re even still there,” I admitted, remembering how crazy Atlanta had gotten. Knowing people were starting to eat each other, even before they got bit and turned. Cannibalism becoming rampant in the big cities.   
“Couldn’t hurt to try?” Bobby stepped in, as he stepped towards us.   
“Bobby has a point, it doesn’t hurt to try.” I agreed with his input, giving him a kind smile before glancing at both Sam and Dean. “And it’ll give us a chance to get away from this city.”   
“Should we start heading now while it’s still daylight?” Sam suggests, almost seemingly intrigued by the idea. A spark of excitement lighting up within me, as I nearly had to force myself to remain calm.   
“Indeed, so pack whatever you might need.” I agreed, then turning on my heel as I picked my sword and bag off the floor. “I’ll be waiting outside,” I announced before stepping out into the blazing hot sun. Gently rubbing my hand against my neck, frowning slightly at how much it was burning. ‘Shit, what did Sam do to it?’ I thought, knowing well that it didn’t hurt prior to our reunion last night. 

I sighed, sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. Watching as birds flew by, and looking at all the houses that were starting to be covered with leaves from various trees. A theory popped into my head--thinking to myself, that maybe Claude was hoping I would become his eternal sex slave and be his. Except for the fact that, what I told him wasn’t even set in stone or confirmed. I only mentioned I would inform him of my decision. Plus, it hasn’t even been a week--like the deadline I had set. I closed my eyes, feeling the frustration beginning to build. Knowing where it would lead if I didn’t remain calm. “You’re worried about the demon, aren’t you?” There was Crowley’s original voice that I recognised.   
“How did you know?” I question, opening my eyes to confirm it was truly the Crowley I knew and love-hated.   
“Because I am the king of those creatures if I must flatter myself.” He replied, standing just a few feet from me. “I can easily wipe away the contract between you and him.” 

I didn’t want to believe what Crowley was saying was believable. Knowing his history with the Winchesters, along with other people he’s dealt with prior. “That would only include another deal I’d have to make, yes?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “If that’s the case, then no I’m not interested,” I concluded, then standing up as I heard the door to the house close.   
“I’m sure you know how to summon me, so I’m only a ritual away.” Then he was gone. Leaving behind nothing but an empty road covered in dead leaves.   
“Was that Crowley?” Sam’s voice spoke up, as I turned to face the house. Watching as the boys were carrying out bags full of stuff.   
“He was going on about how he can end the deal between me and Claude,” I informed, doubting every ounce of what that king of Hell was implying. Sure, he helped the Winchesters before; however, I still didn’t trust him. Knowing how badly my last deal with a demon went. 

“Really?” Sam asked, quite surprised that Crowley was so open about something like that. Or, even knew about it. Except, it did make sense that he would know about it. If he’s the ‘king of hell’ then it would only make sense to know what his demons are doing.   
“I turned down the offer, though. Knowing you guys don’t really like Crowley per say.” I acknowledged then turning to Dean. “Do you still have that map you used to find the prison on?” I wondered, knowing it should help us get to Virginia--unsure if it would even be possible to get there in one try. Though, knowing these boys; anything is possible.   
“Yes I do, will we be using that to venture north?” Dean responds as he moved to the back of the Impala. Putting in some bags of stuff into the trunk.   
“Indeed, though I’m curious how you knew there was a prison on the map.”   
“Good guess,”   
I just laughed, shaking my head at his response. “Let’s just get on the road, boys.” And with that, we each piled into the Impala, heading down the road towards what we hoped would be Virginia. Silently wondering if I can convince them to keep heading north to Pennsylvania.


	16. Confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ksksksksksks, okay hi. I haven't been writing for this fanfic because, I've been hella busy with writer's block and my summer job. I tried to write as much as I could, buuuut it lead to there being a big hiatus. Anywayyy, enjoy the terrible chapter that I quickly threw together. 
> 
> Also, in my documents I have this chapter labelled as fifteen.. I wonder what got mixed up..

We were pulled off onto the side of the road, somewhere north of Atlanta. Sam and Dean were arguing over the fastest way to get to DC. I leaned my back against the side of the Impala, growing annoyed while listening to them argue. Silently praying they would eventually stop. Yet also silently wishing that GPS systems were still a thing. However, due to the never-ending-apocalypse, that was never going to be a thing. “Why don’t we just go back to the prison? Rick’s group might know how to get out of Georgia.” I suggested, trying to break up their argument.    
“We can’t go back, Autumn.” Dean stated, not looking up from the map, tracing imaginary lines with his index finger. “They probably already think we’re dead.”   
“Dean, she actually might be right.” Sam spoke up, glancing over at me with a reassuring smile. Giving me the look like he was going to try and persuade Dean to just head back.    
“Sam, it’s not happening.”    
Letting out an annoyed sigh, pushing myself away from the Impala.

“Dean, why must you be so stubborn?” I complained, opening the back door of the Impala, moving to sit inside of it. Leaning my right shoulder against the door after shutting it, hoping to get some sleep. Annoyed that I could still hear their bickering outside. ‘Oh, Castiel, could you please make them stop?’ I prayed, hoping he was listening. Jumping up as I heard the sound of wings next to me, noticing Castiel’s presence next to me.    
“Hello, Autumn.” He greets, then looking out of the Impala. “I take it Sam and Dean are fighting again,” his voice not giving off the source of surprisement.    
“Yes, and I would appreciate it if you could get them to stop.” I requested, with a tired look on my face.    
“I will try my best,” he answered before getting out of the car. His presence catching both Sam and Dean’s attention, their bickering finally stopped. Letting out a much needed sigh of relief, returning to my previous position. Turning to move so my legs were on the seat, leaning my back against the door. Closing my eyes, as I could feel sleep slowly beginning to captivate me.

Not too long after I had fallen asleep, I was woken up by feeling the of both Sam and Dean climbing into the Impala. “Do you actually think they’ll let us back in?” Sam asked, glancing at Dean then at me, chuckling softly as I knew he noticed me half-awake. “I mean, we did kinda leave abruptly.”    
“I don’t see why they wouldn't, they know who we are.” I answered, placing my feet onto the floor, so I was sitting up right.    
“I don’t know if this will work, but if Cas thinks it’ll work, we have to make it work.” Dean replied, now confirming that he wasn’t entirely happy about the decision, However, since he accepted it and Cas somehow managed to convince him, he has no choice to move forward. 

We were on the road for what felt like an hour, the car was awfully silent. Dean was focused on the road and I could tell Sam was lost in thought. The radio wasn’t on, knowing there wouldn’t be anything, anyway. I watched the trees go by as the car drove down the road, the sun now just about to set behind the tall trees of Georgia. Surprised by how fast the day went by. I heard the smooth pavement turn to rough gravel, causing me to look ahead. Smiling softly to myself as I could see the fences of the prison. “Looks like we’re here,” Dean informs, stopping the car in front of the gate, waiting for someone to open the gate. However, instead of the gate being opened all the way, it was only opened enough for someone to walk out. Dean lowered the window, giving us all a look like something wasn’t right. A dark skinned woman with dreads came walking out.    
“Who are you?” She asks, looking at Dean.    
“We’re old friends of the group here, maybe you could uh.. Open the gate a little more and let us in?” Dean replied, showing obvious signs of annoyance.    
“Carl, open the gate and get your dad.” She said, glancing back at the gate. Then saying softly, “drive slowly,” 

When the gate opened all the way, Dean drove slowly up the hill towards the top gate. Shutting the car off before stepping out. Followed by Sam, and I stepped out of the car last. “Looks like you three decided to rejoin us.” Rick’s familiar voice was heard, stepping towards us. “You may be strangers, but it’s always good to see a familiar face.”    
“I’m sorry our leave was so sudden, my brother and me had to leave due to an emergency.” Sam stepped in, creating an almost convincing lie.    
“I understand,” Rick stated, then glancing over at me with a small smile. “And Autumn, Carl really missed you.”    
“I’ll make sure to pay him a visit soon.” I promised, returning the smile. Shifting to stand on my left foot, crossing my arms as I glanced around the place. Noticing how well decorated everything was this time around. “I see you’ve decorated the place,” I pointed out.    
“We recruited more people after you left. There’s a lot more of us now,” Maggie informs approaching us slowly. “What made you three come back?”    
“We were on our way to DC. But of course, we couldn’t figure out how to leave this state,” Dean answers, leaning against the hood of his car.

“I think we should stay here, it’s not safe to be out on the roads.” I suggested, moving to step into the main part of the prison.    
“But you said-”    
“Dean, they’re offering us a place to stay. Let’s not put our lives at more risk,”    
“Right, fine. Where should we uh, put our stuff?”    
“Michonne will take care of that. But for now, Carol here will show you where you will be staying.” Rick answers, gesturing towards the dark skinned girl, then at a woman with greying hair.    
“Thank you, Rick.” I smiled, then sharply nudging Dean in the ribs.    
“I’m Carol, I’ve been part of this group for too long. I’m taking it that you’re Autumn?” A woman approached us, a warm look on her face as she glanced at me.    
“Yes, I am.” I answered, with a smile on my face. “It’s nice to meet you, this is Sam and Dean.” I added, gesturing to the both of them.    
“We have a lot of new people here, so I’m sure you guys would want to have your own section.” Carol assumes, glancing at the three of us.    
“Oh, it’s no trouble. Wherever is fine.” I reassure, feeling quite strange with such a generous offer.    
“Very well, please follow me.” 

We entered the prison, heading towards a cellblock that appeared to be empty. Assuming she was being nice and actually giving us our own space, anyways. “You may choose any cell and decorate how you wish.” She said, stepping through the door into the rather spacious cellblock.    
“Thank you, Carol. We appreciate it,” I thanked, speaking for both Sam and Dean; knowing Dean wasn’t going to thank her for anything. “Can you please tell Carl I’ll help him with guard duty tomorrow?” I request, with a smile on my face. “I heard rumours that he missed me,” I said chuckling softly.    
“Carl has been through a lot, he just has his dad and his little sister.”    
“That’s understandable, I lost my family during the beginning of the outbreak.” I admit, careful not to reveal too much. “I met you last time we were here, right?” I ask, suddenly remembering why I recognised her.    
“You did, but not for very long. You left soon after.”    
“I’m sorry about that,”    
“It’s fine, I’ll leave you three to settle in.” She said before walking out of the cellblock, leaving it just be me, Sam, and Dean. 

“I guess we should all three choose a cell. I’ll take the top, last cell on the left.” I said, walking up the metal stairs. “You two better get some sleep, we’ve been out there for too long.” I said, glancing over the railing.    
“I think I’m going to explore the place a bit, see what I can find.” Sam says, glancing up at me then at Dean.    
“Alright, just don’t wander too much. We need to keep our distance from them, unless they approach us.” I replied, then turning to walk into the cell I picked out. Yawning as I sat down on the bed, cringing slightly as it creaked sitting down on it. ‘Well, looks like me and Sammy aren’t going to be having any fun here.’ I jokingly thought to myself, as I let out a small laugh, laying down on the loudly creaking bed. Wishing it was as comfortable as the last house we were staying at. I could feel myself beginning to fall asleep, listening to nothing but the silence in the air. Wondering if Dean was really going to let us stay here, or if he’ll get mad, and leave us here. I turned onto my side, staring at the concrete wall that was bare as all hell. Wondering what kind of prisoners were in this place. Until I was fast asleep, dreaming of nothing but the world before.


End file.
